HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER DE LOS ANTIGUOS
by Dobby7
Summary: Harry es transportado a un mundo paralelo en donde se entera de algo que va a ayudarlo a enfrentar su destino y el del mundo. lean esta historia que combina suspenso, accion, amor y humor no se van a arrepentir. dejen reviews porfavor.se aceptan consejo
1. PRIVET DRIVE

HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER DE LOS ANTIGUOS

Introducción

Caía la noche sobre Privet Drive, y todos los habitantes descansaban tranquilamente, todos excepto Harry Potter el niño que vivió, ya que el era el único que a pasar de su corta edad había tenido que pasar por demasiadas experiencias terribles hasta para un adulto.

Harry Potter no solo había sido criado por sus desagradables tíos debido a que sus padres habían sido acecinados por el peor mago tenebroso de la historia, si no que a fines del año pasado había perdido a su padrino, a quien veía como su segundo padre y para colmo de males una de las causas de la muerte de su ser querido eran los errores cometidos por la persona que el había admirado. Esa persona no le había dicho toda la verdad, Albus Dumbledore. Es por eso que el sin saber lo que hacia, callo en la trampa de su peor enemigo y asesino de sus padres Voldemort y es por eso que su padrino Sirius, había tenido que ir a rescatarlo junto con otros miembros de la orden del Fénix y aunque habían logrado rescatarlos Sirius callo atreves del velo de la muerte mientras luchaba con su prima Bellatrix Lestrange.

Capitulo 1 PRIVET DRIVE

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que regreso a Privet Drive después de fin de curso y Harry aun seguía deprimido, tal es así que ni si quiera había respondido a las numerosas cartas de sus amigos, que estaban desesperados por saber como se encontraba.

Pero esta noche seria diferente ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese estado de depresión y el estaba seguro que ni Sirius ni sus padres querrían que el estuviese así, por lo que aunque fuese difícil y tuviese la sensación de que nunca volvería a ser feliz, debía mantenerse firme y luchar por sus amigos y por toda la gente que dependía de el para derrotar a lord Voldemort.

Decidió que empezaría por leer y responder las cartas de sus amigos.

Se levanto de la cama y luego de encender la luz tomo la primera de las cartas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación. Era de Ron, su mejor amigo:

_Hola Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien .Con Hermione estamos muy preocupados ¿Por qué no respondiste a nuestras cartas?  
Los adultos también están preocupados por ti y dijeron que pasaran a buscarte en uno de estos días, no se bien cuando (espero que sea pronto)_

_Saludos, tu amigo Ron._

Harry tomo su pluma y se dispuso a escribir la respuesta

_Hola Ron:_

_Discúlpame si no e respondido antes pero estuve mal por lo de… ya sabes lo que paso. Todo esta muy reciente. Pero me e propuesto superarlo, se que va a ser difícil pero yo creo que lo lograre._

_Espero verte pronto, tu amigo Harry__._

Como ya era tarde ato la carta a su lechuza quien luego de darle un picotazo amistoso en el dedo, salió por la ventana.


	2. MHB

Capitulo 2 MHB

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó bastante temprano y luego de darse una ducha, bajo a desayunar antes de que sus tíos se levantaran.

Luego de desayunar, lavo sus cosas y subió de vuelta a su habitación, y se dispuso a leer las otras cartas para responderlas.  
Decidió empezar por la de Hermione:

_ Querido Harry_

¿Como has estado? Te cuento que me estoy quedando en la casa de Ron y su familia. Mis padres se fueron del país por su trabajo y no van a volver hasta después del inicio de clases.  
Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, ya que no has respondido nuestras cartas.  
En cualquier día de estos te pasaran a buscar para que pases el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros, aunque estoy segura de que Ron ya te lo debe haber dicho.  
Bueno por favor responde a nuestras cartas.

Besos Hermione.  
  
Tomo un pergamino y una pluma:  
_  
Querida Hermione_

Lamento no haberles escrito antes, todavía estoy tratando de asimilar lo que pasó. Es muy duro para mi haber perdido a otra persona tan cercana a mí, pero estoy tratando de salir adelante.  
Espero verlos pronto.

Saludos Harry.

Era una carta muy corta, no se sentía con ánimos de escribir más, pero por lo menos la tranquilizaría. Luego agarro una de Lupin.

_ Hola Harry_

Estoy muy preocupado por todo lo que paso, se que Sirius era como un padre para ti. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, se que no puedo remplazarlo, pero siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.  
Llevas mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie, piensa que a Sirius no le gustaría verte así…  
Espero poder verte pronto.

Remus

Cuando estaba por escribir una respuesta, vio llegar una nueva lechuza que tenia un sobre de Hogwarts, sorprendido Harry la dejo pasar y luego de desatarla la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la abrió preguntándose que seria

**MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERIA DEL SEÑOR:**

**Harry James Potter**

¿Como pudo olvidarlo? Debido a todo lo sucedido había olvidado que debía esperar las calificaciones de sus MHB y según el resultado de estas podría o no ser auror.  
Harry tomo aire y comenzó a leer:

**APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)**

**Supera las expectativas (S)**

**Aceptable (A)**

**DESAPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)**

**Desastroso (D)**

**Troglodita (T) **

**RESULTADOS **

**Astronomía A **

**Cuidado de criaturas mágicas S**

**Encantamientos E**

**Defensa contra las artes oscuras E **

**Adivinación I**

**Botánica S **

**Historia de la magia D**

**Pociones E**

**Transformaciones E**

Harry releyó varias veces la hoja de pergamino, y poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo mas acompasada. No estaba mal: siempre había sabido que desaprobaría Adivinación, y era imposible que hubiera aprobado Historia de la Magia, dado que se había desmayado en medio del examen; ¡pero había aprobado las otras asignaturas! Deslizo el dedo por las notas… ¡Había sacado buenas notas en botánica y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! ¡Y lo mejor era que había conseguido un ''extraordinario'' en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y para su gran sorpresa en Pociones! ¡Podría ser auror!  
Una vez que se hubo relajado por completo sonrió para si mismo imaginando la reacción de sus amigos al recibir sus notas. Casi podía ver a una histérica Hermione y a un atolondrado Ron mientras habría sus sobres.

En cuanto termino de pensar en sus amigos recordó que debía responder a Lupin por lo que tomo nuevamente la pluma y el pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

Querido profesor Lupin

En primer lugar quería agradecerle por su preocupación y decirle que aunque estuve mal por mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que ni mis padres ni Sirius lo hubiesen querido así y es por eso que e decidido levantarme y seguir luchando.  
Y por sobre todo quiero agradecerle por ofrecerme su apoyo. La próxima vez ya sabré a quien acudir en busca de ayuda.

Hasta pronto, Harry.

En cuanto hubo terminado de escribir la carta y estando satisfecho con la respuesta llamo a su lechuza y luego de indicarle que les llevase sus cartas a Hermione y Lupin le abrió la ventana para que saliese.

El día había pasado muy lentamente para Harry Potter pero ya eran casi las doce, por lo que solo faltaban minutos para su cumpleaños y como todos los años desde que empezó Hogwarts, los regalos y correspondencias de sus amigos llegarían en pocos segundos. Pero lo que Harry no savia es que el no estaría allí para recibirlos.


	3. LA MANCION

Capitulo 3 LA MANCION

Harry Potter se encontraba tendido en su cama esperando la llegada de las lechuzas con las habituales tarjetas de felicitaciones, cuando un pequeño destello de luz ilumino el cuarto mientras la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.  
De inmediato saco su varita desconcertado por lo que podía estar sucediendo.  
Intento abrir la puerta pero vio que estaba completamente sellada.  
Cuando se dio vuelta vio otro destello blanco mucho más poderoso que el anterior y callo inconsciente.  
Cuando abrió los ojos al principio no pudo distinguir nada debido a la intensa luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar.  
¿Pero que lugar era este? Y como respondiendo a su pregunta una voz, dijo desde su espalda:  
_este es el lugar que conecta a los vivos con los que ya se han ido. Y aunque muy rara vez se dan estos encuentros, esta es una ocasión muy especial, debido a la situación actual en el mundo mágico y a tu situación actual.  
De inmediato Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto, imponente, con una barba dorada que le cubría el pecho y un pelo revuelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros haciendo que pareciera la melena de un león. Los ojos del extraño hombre eran marrones e inspiraban tranquilidad con solo mirarlos. Vestía una túnica de un rojo escarlata.  
_ ¿q-quien es usted? _ pregunto Harry sorprendido  
_yo soy Godric Gryffindor y tu eres mi heredero Harry James Potter.  
_ ¿Cómo? N-no puede ser… ¿yo su heredero?  
_si Harry, eres mi heredero y es por eso que eres el único con el poder necesario para derrotar al heredero de Slytherins.  
_ ¿pero y como puedo derrotar al heredero de Slytherin? el es un mago adulto que a pasado toda su vida estudiando artes oscuras, yo solo soy un niño_ respondió Harry diciendo por primera vez en voz alta, el pensamiento que lo había estado carcomiendo durante todo el verano.  
_tu tienes el poder para derrotarlo porque también eres mi heredero Harry_ dijo otra voz mientras aparecía de la nada.  
El que había hablado esta vez, era un hombre alto y viejo. Con una barba larga y blanca que le caía hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda e irradiaban un gran poder y al contrario de Gryffindor, su túnica era de un azul eléctrico.  
Harry quiso preguntar quien era pero el anciano se le adelanto diciendo:  
_yo soy Merlín y junto con Godric te enseñaremos lo necesario para enfrentar a ese que se hace llamar lord Voldemort. Pero el resultado de ese enfrentamiento depende de ti.  
_ ¿y que debo hacer? _pregunto Harry

_deberás entrenar como jamás lo as echo en tu vida, tanto física, como mágicamente. Nosotros solo podemos mostrarte como hacerlo, pero quien debe esforzarse para lograrlo eres tu _intervino Gryffindor  
_para poder entrenar te transportaremos hasta una antigua mansión perteneciente a Godric. En ese lugar tendrás todo lo que necesites, libros en los cuales encontraras el conocimiento necesario para desarrollar todos los poderes que as heredado de nosotros, también hay salas encantadas que simularan campos de batalla y cada vez que necesites nuestra ayuda podrás hablar con nuestros retratos y de ves en cuando, nos volveremos a encontrar en este lugar_ dijo Merlín  
_y otra cosa que deberías saber es que no estarás solo en esta guerra, ya que las herederas de mis antiguas compañeras también estarán para ayudarte.  
En este momento deben estar teniendo una visión parecida a la tuya_ dijo Godric  
_ ¿y como sabré quienes son?  
_no te preocupes por eso, este año irán a Hogwarts por motivos que conocerás a su debido tiempo_ respondió Merlín  
_En lo que debes preocuparte es en este momento, es en entrenar, cuando despiertes estarás justo al frente de la mansión. Todas tus posesiones estarán allí_ dijo Gryffindor  
_Bueno es hora de que te marches, tendrás q empezar con el entrenamiento cuanto antes_ dijo Merlín.  
_adiós heredero mío, confió en ti para hacer lo correcto_ dijo a modo de despedida Gryffindor.  
Harry quiso responder, pero cuando reacciono ya no habían desaparecido.  
A continuación, Harry despertó y vio que estaba en un paramo descampado su baúl con todas sus pertenencias.

Quiso avanzar para explorar el lugar, y tener una idea de donde se podría encontrar. Pero una barrera invisible no lo dejo avanzar.

Sintió que debía hacer algo. No supo bien porque, pero dijo las siguientes palabras: ¡YO HARRY JAMES POTTER HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR RECLAMO LO QUE ES MIO POR HERENCIA!

Y de pronto empezó a surgir una enorme y majestuosa mansión. Con grandes muros rodeándola y una imponente y muy grande entrada con rejas de oro, y un gran león en el centro. Había pasto y flores como si lo mantendrían todos los días, una gran fuente con otro gran león la adornaba. Un largo comino, muy bien cuidado hasta lo que era la mansión en si.  
La mansión era del tamaño de Hogwarts, solo que mucho mas lujosa y parecía no haber sido afectada por el paso de los siglos.  
Harry atravesó el portón de entrada que se había abierto automáticamente al igual que su boca a causa de la sorpresa, entonces tomando su baúl comenzó a caminar por la extensa calzada que lo llevaba hasta la entrada del palacio, y mientas lo hacia pensó en que necesitaría algo para recorrer ese camino mas rápidamente.  
Después de varios minutos de arrastrar su pesado baúl por el largo trayecto hasta la mansión llego hasta unas escaleras que permitían el acceso hasta unas enormes puertas de roble con un león tallado a la perfección en ellas.  
Mientras Harry subía las escaleras pensó que nadie podría dudar de que ese lugar había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor.

(N. A. Si vieron la película el hombre de la mascara de hierro pueden hacerse una idea de cómo es la mansión de Gryffindor solo que esta es mucho mas grande jajaja)  
Quiso tocar la puerta para anunciarse, pero no llego a tocarla debido a que esta se abrió antes de que pudiese llegar.

En cuanto entro, quedo aun mas impresionado que antes, ya que si el exterior era espectacular ¿como describir lo que era esto?

La decoración era asombrosa, las paredes estaban repletas con relieves de oro y plata, por lo que se reflejaba la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales. En ese momento Harry pensó que nunca terminaría de conocer completamente la mansión.

Siguió recorriendo por más de una hora. Cada cosa le impresionaba más que la anterior, en ese momento se encontraba admirando una gran y lujosa sala de estar, cuando una voz lo sobresalto.

_Bienvenido a tu palacio, mi heredero_ Harry se dio vuelta hacia la voz, y vio a 4 enormes retratos que eran de: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlín y quien le acababa de hablar Godric Gryffindor.

Helga era una mujer de mirada dulce y tranquilizante. En cambio Rowena tenía una mirada penetrante e irradiaba mucha sabiduría.

_ Gracias respondió saludando a cada uno con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

_ ¿Supongo que ya as estado recorriendo el palacio?_ pregunto Godric.  
_si un poco, aunque creo que pasaran años antes de que termine de recorrerla_ bromeo Harry

Antes de que pudiesen seguir conversando Rowena los interrumpió diciendo:  
_Harry, tal vez pueda ser muy interesante charlar sobre el palacio o conocernos mejor, pero no es para eso a lo que as venido.

_eso es cierto Harry, Rowena tiene razón y aunque en otro momento nos gustaría conversar contigo, ahora debes ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaras durante tu estadía aquí_ agrego Helga.  
_esta bien, pero primero debo buscar una habitación en la que quedarme.  
_podrías utilizar mi antigua habitación, que es la que esta al final del pasillo del cuarto piso_ dijo Godric.  
_gracias, eso are. Nos vemos luego.  
A continuación Harry salió de la sala rumbo a su nueva habitación.

Una vez, ya en el pasillo del cuarto piso, vio una imponente puerta de doble hoja que debía dar paso a su nueva habitación. Tomo aire antes de entrar preparándose para lo que le esperaba.  
La habitación era la más enorme y lujosa que había visto en su vida, no era que había visto muchas habitaciones lujosas pero estaba seguro de que jamás encontraría otra como esta. Los muebles eran de madera tallada y con incrustaciones de oro, la cama adocelada parecía ser de cuatro plazas. El techo tenia el mismo encantamiento que el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts por lo que reflejaba el cielo.

Dejo el baul cerca del enorme placar, y paso al baño. Al igual que la habitación, el baño era enorme, como el baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts, pero este era mucho mas lujoso y lo mejor de todo era solo para el, pero siendo una tina de baño tan grande podría llevar alguna acompañante, pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que hubo acomodado todo, decidió que ya era hora de ir a hacer las compras, así que se puso una túnica con capucha para que no logren reconocerlo.

**  
DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PORQUE ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIVIENDO DE OTRO MODO PIENSO QUE LA HISTORIA NO LES INTERESA Y TENDRE QUE DEJARLA DE ESCRIBIR.**


	4. GRINGGOTS

**Capitulo 4 Gringgots  
**

Caminando rumbo a la salida de su nueva mansión, su nueva mansión que bien sonaba. Pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, eran muchas cosas y todavía no terminaba de creérselas.

Tendría que comprar, mucha comida, necesitaría ropa nueva, y ya que estaba compraría las cosas para el colegio. Iría al Callejón Diagon.

Habiendo caminado el largo trayecto hasta fuera de los portones de la mansión, y fijándose por primera vez en el gran pueblo que tenía en frente con un cartel que decía: VALLE DE GODRIC. No lo podía creer, nunca se imagino que al frente de la mansión estaría el lugar donde vivieron sus padres. Aunque era lógico que la mansión estuviera ahí ya que le pusieron el nombre a ese pueblo en honor a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero nunca se puso a pensarlo y era comprensible, con todas las cosas que le pasaron en tan poco tiempo.  
Saliendo de sus cavilaciones recordó que debía levantar su varita para llamar al autobús Noctambulo, y eso hiso, espero unos minutos hasta que escucho el potente rugido del motor y entonces tubo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por el autobús de dos pisos que acababa de salir de la nada.

_bienvenido al Autobús Noctambulo… _comenzó a decir el mismo chico que lo había recibido las otras veces que Harry viajo en ese autobús, pero no pudo terminar su ya conocido discurso porque al abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Harry vio la enorme y lujosa mansión, que no había estado allí la ultima vez que pasaron por allí_ ¿y ese lugar de donde salió?_ pregunto casi sin habla Stan olvidándose de continuar con su presentación.  
_ese es mi nuevo hogar _ respondió Harry quien se había subido la capucha para que no lo reconocieron.  
Entonces Stan se figo en el extraño individuo encapuchado y pregunto con admiración.  
_ ¿esa es su casa? Usted si que tiene suerte ¿Cómo se llama?  
_eso no importa por ahora, lo que si importa es que quiero ir al Callejón Diagon_ respondió Harry disfrutando con el hecho de que no pudiesen reconocerlo.  
Stan se quedo intimidado por la actitud del extraño y dijo:  
_como quiera señor, el viaje cuesta un galeón.  
Harry pago sin decir una palabra, siguiendo con la interpretación de su personaje y luego subió al autobús, sentándose en la primera silla que encontró para evitar caerse.

Recorrieron el trayecto hasta Londres a toda velocidad y luego de unas cuantas paradas el autobús se detuvo con brusquedad frente al caldero chorreante.  
Harry descendió del autobús respondiendo con un simple movimiento de cabeza al saludo de Stan.  
Camino hasta el caldero y una vez adentro se sorprendió de que estuviese completamente vacio. El camarero lo miro con desconfianza, ya que en estos tiempos cualquiera que estuviese con la cara completamente cubierta con una capa negra resultaba muy sospechoso.  
Harry dándose cuenta de esto lo saludo amablemente y luego fue rápidamente a la entrada del callejón.  
En cuanto hubo atravesado la pared de ladrillos vio cuanto había cambiado todo: las vitrinas estaban en su mayoría cubiertas por pancartas con indicaciones para que la gente supiese como actuar ante un ataque mortifago. También estaba lleno de las fotos de los mortifagos mas peligrosos entre ellos se encontraba la foto de Bellatrix. Al verla Harry apretó los puños y se prometió a si mismo que entrenaría como jamás nadie lo hubiese echo, para poder vengar a su padrino Sirius.  
Sacudió su cabeza para disipar estos pensamientos de su mente, ya que este no era el momento y decidió que debería ir a Gringgots en primer lugar por lo que comenzó a caminar por el casi desierto Callejón Diagon, sin prestar atención a las pocas personas que lo miraban de la misma forma en la que lo había echo Tom, el camarero unos segundos antes.  
A mitad de camino hasta el banco vio una tienda que le llamo mucho la atención. Era muy colorida y estaba llena de anuncios similares a los del ministerio con la diferencia que estos advertían del peligro de caer en una de las bromas que se vendía allí. Entre las pancartas había una que le llamo la atención.

¿Por qué lo inquieta el innombrable?  
¡Debería preocuparlo  
LORD KAKADURA,  
la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa al país!

Harry rio ante el anuncio y rio aun más cuando vio el cartel que decía:

SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY  
¡si no lo tenemos, lo inventamos!

Pensando que no seria mala idea entrar a ver en que los gemelos habían convertido su regalo. Ingreso a la tienda que era la única que estaba completamente llena.

Harry miro fascinado alrededor y contemplo las cajas amontonadas hasta el techo: allí estaban los surtidos salta clases que los gemelos habían perfeccionado durante su último año en Hogwarts, que aun no habían terminado; El turrón sangra narices eran más solicitados pues solo quedaba una abollada caja en el estante. También habían cajones llenos de varitas falsas (las más baratas se convertían en pollos de goma o en calzoncillos cuando las agitaban; Las más caras golpeaban al desprevenido usuario en la cabeza y la nuca) y cajas de plumas de tres variedades: auto recargable, con corrector ortográfico incorporado y sabelotodo.

Mientras Harry caminaba hasta el mostrador la gente se hacia un lado para no estorbar el paso del misterioso individuo.

En cuanto Fred y George vieron a la gente apartarse mientras un encapuchado se les acercaba, llevaron lo más disimuladamente posible sus manos a los bolsillos de la túnica, en donde se encontraban sus varitas.

Harry al notar la reacción de los gemelos sonrió interiormente y pensó que seria una buena idea jugarles una pequeña broma.

En cuanto llego al mostrador hablo con vos grave y seria, aunque le costaba trabajo no reírse de las caras de miedo de los gemelos.

_quiero hablar con ustedes de inmediato. Pero no aquí, hay demasiados testigos.

Los gemelos palidecieron aun mas al oír la ultima frase pero no querían quedar como cobardes delante de tantos clientes, además algunas eran chicas bastante atractivas, por lo que tragaron saliva y le dijeron al disfrazado Harry que los siguiese hasta un cuarto aledaño reservado para cada vez que tenían que negociar con gente poco respetable y no querían ser vistos.

Harry durante todo el trayecto apenas podía contener la risa viéndolos a los dos Weasley con sus manos sobre sus varitas, atentos a cualquier movimiento del individuo encapuchado.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala privada Fred se dio la vuelta y pregunto:

_q-que es lo que quieres

Ante esto Harry no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Los gemelos en cuanto lograron recuperarse de la primera impresión, también comenzaron a reírse a todo pulmón

Estuvieron así durante varios segundos hasta que Fred logro recuperarse y dijo:

_vaya, si que nos diste un buen susto Harry.

_es cierto, normalmente somos nosotros los que hacemos las bromas _agrego George

_es bueno verlos chicos, paso bastante desde la ultima vez que los vi y veo que han echo una buena inversión con mi regalo, los felicito_ dijo Harry mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

_jamás podremos agradecerte lo suficiente, el negocio va de maravillas_ dijo George

_ ¿oigan y que dijo vuestra madre cuando se entero de la tienda de chascos?

_o al principio no se puede decir que le agrado la idea, pero cuando vio lo bien que nos iba cambio de opinión_ respondió George.

_y supongo que el collar de perlas y la túnica de gala que le regalamos ayudo a ese cambio de opinión_ agrego Fred haciendo reír a Harry.

_y apropósito Ron esta muy feliz con la túnica que nos dijiste que le compráramos _comento George

_si el vestido medieval que tenia antes no lo ponía de buen humor _ agrego su gemelo

_y apropósito ¿que haces aquí, no deberías estar seguro en Privet Drive?_ pregunto George imitando a la perfección la vos de su madre.

_creo que no hemos sido muy buena influencia para el joven Potter si comienza a escaparse de la casa de sus tíos_ bromeo Fred.

_en realidad no me escape, no exactamente.

_ ¿no exactamente, como es eso?_ preguntaron los mellizos con una sonrisa.

_miren no puedo explicarles mucho, solo puedo decirles que estaré bien y que no me verán hasta que valla a Hogwarts y me gustaría que les avisaran a los demás para qué no se preocupen y que no me busquen.

_ ¿podemos saber que planeas hacer?_ preguntaron lo gemelos

_no y no hagan preguntas ahora debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer.

_esta bien Harry como quieras _dijo Fred

_oye Harry antes de que te vallas tal vez te guste saber que Fudge va a ser destituido_ dijo George mientras acompañaban a Harry hacia la salida del local por una puerta lateral.

_esa si que es una buena noticia

_ ya lo creo aunque esta es mejor_ dijo Fred

_si, uno de los candidatos va a ser nuestro padre. Dumbledore utilizo su influencia para que lo elijan como uno de los postulantes.

_guau eso es genial ¿pero como no me entere de esto por el periódico?

_todavía no es oficial es por eso que no salió a la luz, pero ya es casi seguro_ explico Fred

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta de salida por lo que Harry se despido amistosamente de los gemelos.

Después de haber tenido una agradable charla con los gemelos Harry se dirigió a Gringgots. Con todo lo que tenia planeado comprar, no le iba a alcanzar la plata que le quedaba del año anterior.

Recorrió el camino hasta el imponente edificio. Cuando entro al banco de los magos, todos los presentes lo miraron de la misma forma que en la tienda de los gemelos, lo que izo pensar a Harry que la próxima vez debería tener un disfraz que no llamara tanto la atención. Se acerco al mostrador mas cercano de inmediato la gente de la fila se hiso a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

Harry, aprovechándose de la situación le entrego la llave al duende que atendía mientras decía:

Quisiera visitar mi bóveda por favor.

_ Hooo señor Pott… _el duende no termino la frase ya que Harry le hiso una seña lo mas disimuladamente posible para que no dijese su nombre en vos alta.

_no será ningún problema señor, pero antes le agradecería que pasara a la oficina del gerente para arreglar un asunto pendiente.

_no hay problema, ¿por donde queda la oficina?

El duende guio a Harry hasta una oficina bastante lujosa con un gran escritorio de madera de roble que contrastaba con el pequeño y viejo duende que estaba sentado detrás de el.

Luego de anunciar a Harry el primer duende salió dejándolos solos.

_muy bien señor Potter, supongo que querrá saber cual es el asunto por el cual lo han traído aquí

_a decir verdad si, es justo lo que estaba preguntándome

_se lo explicare, aunque me llevara algún tiempo.

_tiempo no es lo que me sobra pero lo escucho_ respondió Harry ya que debía regresar a entrenar

_entonces se lo explicare sin mas vueltas, lo que sucede es que el contenido de la cámara numero 1 y la cámara numero 7 pertenecientes a Merlín y a Gryffindor por fin han encontrado un dueño y ese dueño es usted señor Potter. Además al morir su padrino y si es su deseo podrá apelar a la ley de emancipación, lo que le permitirá tener acceso a la cámara principal de la familia Potter y a la de la familia Black además de todas las posesiones y acciones de ambas familias. En resumen usted es un joven muy rico señor Potter.

Durante todo el discurso la boca de Harry se fue abriendo cada vez más. Pero en cuanto oyó la parte de ser emancipado la emoción lo embargo, eso significaba que ya no dependería de nadie era libre de ir a donde quería, legalmente era como un adulto y ya nadie podría decirle que hacer y a donde ir durante la vacaciones.

_ ¿como debo hacer para emanciparme? _pregunto Harry casi sin aire

_no es nada complicado, ya que se a transformado en uno de nuestros mejores clientes nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer todo el papeleo por usted. Solamente debe firmar aquí y será un adulto legalmente_ dijo el duende mientras le alcanzaba un formulario que Harry firmo embargado por la felicidad.

_muchas gracias por ahorrarme todo el papeleo, ¿hay algo mas que quiera que agá? _dijo Harry

_a decir verdad me gustaría que firmara estos papeles para que la herencia sea oficial

Luego de que Harry firmara los papeles el duende los tomo y dijo:

_el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y de Merlín, en estos tiempos de guerra eso puede significar mucho señor Potter, espero que no solo le hayan dejado sus posesiones materiales ya que en estos tiempos necesitamos a un mago poderoso, poderoso y bueno.

_hare todo lo que este en mis manos, sea un mago poderoso o no, eso se lo prometo_ respondió Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano al duende a modo de despedida.

_no se cuan poderoso es usted señor Potter, pero si se que es un buen mago.

En cuanto Harry salió de la oficina ya había un duende esperándolo para llevarlo a visitar sus bóvedas.

Primero paso por su ya conocida bóveda para retirar una buena cantidad de dinero. Luego medito unos segundos para ver a cual bóveda ir primero.

Como tenia poco tiempo pasaría únicamente por la bóveda de Godric y de Merlín, por las otras dos pasaría cuando disponga de más tiempo.

El carro descendió varios kilómetros mas abajo de lo que Harry había estado en su vida incluyendo cuando retiraron la piedra filosofal. En ese momento el carro aminoro la marcha y dejo de descender, entonces Harry oyó un terrible rugido y luego de que hiciesen una curva pudieron ver a un enorme dragón que los hubiese atacado si el duende no hiciera sonar un pequeño silbato de plata. Aparentemente el dragón estaba entrenado para no atacar a los que tuviesen ese silbato. Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse a Hagrid entrenado al dragón con el silbato para que le trajera un enorme palo que el le lanzaba.

Con este pensamiento el carro se detuvo y el duende dijo

_desde aquí seguimos a pie

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta de hierro en la cual el duende apoyo su mano y esta se abrió mientras decía

_esta es la parte mas antigua del banco y también la mas segura, hace mucho tiempo los de mi raza moraban en esta cueva hasta que decidieron agrandar el lugar y transformarlo en Gringgots, aquí es donde se encuentran las cámaras de los fundadores de Hogwarts y la de Merlín además es donde nosotros guardamos nuestros objetos de mayor valor, sígname señor Potter.

En cuanto Harry cruzo la puerta se encendieron varias antorchas y pudo ver que había 10 puertas colocadas a ambos lados del pasillo.

_Esta es la cámara numero 7 señor Potter. Debe poner su mano sobre la cerradura y decir su nombre y de quien es el heredero.

Harry coloco su mano sobre la enorme puerta y dijo:

_Harry James Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

De inmediato la puerta dio una sacudida que izo caer un montón de polvo y luego comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente dejando ver una infinidad de objetos conocidos y desconocido para Harry:

Había armaduras, espadas, lanzas y arcos. Todas armas mágicas adornadas con piedras preciosas también había una gran pila de oro y joyas sueltas, muchas de las cuales tenían distintos poderes mágicos. Había una gran cantidad de cuadros y libros escritos a mano e incluso había un pensadero. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención a Harry fue un plano colgado en la pared, era el plano de Hogwarts: era muy similar al mapa del merodeador excepto que en este salían unos pasillos secretos que el no conocía además de una gran sala con cuatro habitaciones en la que aparecía el titulo de sala de los fundadores y este no mostraba a los habitantes del castillo, aunque eso tiene solución pensó Harry mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

A continuación saco una lista de las cosas que debía sacar de allí (la lista se la había echo hacer Godric)

Cuando salió de la bóveda llevaba encogido mágicamente en su mochila un anillo de oro con un rubí en forma de fénix incrustado, que según Godric le avisaría cuando hubiese un ataque, un par de espadas para entrenarse, las escrituras de su palacio junto con unos cuantos libros de magia muy antiguos, algunos de ellos estaban escritos por el propio Godric y se especializaban en transformaciones (principalmente animagia) y el pensadero que según Godric le serviría para su entrenamiento.

Entonces llegaron a la cámara numero 1 en donde Harry tubo que repetir el proceso de la cámara anterior.

Lo primero que vio cuando se abrió la puerta fue una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos, producto de los largos años de estudio de su antepasado pero el ya savia cuales tenia que buscar.

Leyó los títulos de su lista y para su sorpresa un par de ellos te explicaban como hacer magia sin varita y los otros te enseñaban a combatir la magia negra con magia blanca el más grande de estos últimos estaba titulado: los cuatro elementos. Otro se llamaba las criaturas mas oscuras y como combatirlas.

Emocionado Harry guardo los libros y unos cuantos pergaminos muy antiguos y entonces dedico su atención al resto de las cosas. Vio que había un collar de oro con un diamante Harry lo tomo y luego de colocárselo lo escondió bajo la túnica (según su antepasado el collar tenia un gran poder que el debería aprender a controlar)

Luego miro lo último que tenia en su lista y vio que debía buscar un báculo.

Harry se pregunto para que querría un báculo mientras miraba alrededor, entonces lo encontró al fondo de la cámara rodeado por cuatro armaduras con grandes mazos que daban la impresión de querer atacar a cualquiera que se les acercara, sin prestar atención a este echo Harry se acercó para agarrarlo cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver una cosa redonda y cubierta de pinches dirigiéndose justo a su cabeza. Harry se arrojo al suelo logrando esquivar el golpe por muy poco, entonces vio que las cuatro armaduras preparaban sus mazos para atacar nuevamente. Harry intento retroceder lo más rápido que pudo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita.

Mientras tanto dos de las armaduras permanecieron custodiando el báculo mientras las otras dos se dedicaban a perseguir a Harry por toda la cámara mientras este les lanzaba todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían pero ninguno parecía funcionar.

_Sectumsempra_ grito Harry apuntando al pecho de la armadura pero la maldición simplemente reboto de la misma forma en que lo habían echo todos los hechizos lanzados anteriormente.

En ese momento una de las armaduras intento golpear a Harry con su enorme mazo, pero este se agacho, aunque antes de que pudiese re incorporarse la armadura lo golpeo con su escudo lanzándolo contra la pared.

Harry estaba sin varita mareado con el golpe y rodeado por dos armaduras asesinas. En ese momento pensó que iba a morir, no tenia forma de escapar pero no podía rendirse. Una de las armaduras le lanzó un golpe que logro esquivar por poco, aunque uno de los pinches le produjo un corte en la cara. Esto no podía ser pensó Harry, el no podía morir así, si la profecía era cierta mucha gente dependía de el y el estaba apunto de morir acecinado por las armaduras encantadas por su propio antepasado. A menos que

_soy Harry Potter heredero de Merlín y la vara me pertenece_ grito Harry rogando que funcionara.

Harry vio como los dos mazos se dirigían directamente a su cuerpo haciendo que fuese imposible esquivarlos y justo antes de que lo golpearan se desviaron y le dieron de lleno a la pared de piedra dejando dos grandes boquetes.

Harry quien se había encogido listo para recibir el golpe levanto la cabeza y vio que las armaduras habían dejado de atacarlo y que la que estaba mas cerca le alcanzaba una nota escrita en un pergamino extremadamente viejo.

_A mi heredero (quien quiera que sea)_

_Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque eres mi heredero y un gran peligro se cierne sobre el mundo._

_También es probable que sea tu primer día de entrenamiento y es por eso que nos solo e dejado a estas armaduras (de las que por cierto eres dueño) para que protejan el báculo sino que las e dejado para que te enseñen tu primera lección: si puedes mantener tu mente clara en una situación de riesgo significa que si hay una solución la encontraras._

_Esperando que mi heredero me perdone el susto Merlín_

_PD lo más probable es que las armaduras quieran seguirte para proteger el báculo y para protegerte a ti. Te recomiendo que les ordenes que se coloque las túnicas y las capas que e dejado en la cámara ya que no se en que época estas y no se que pensara la gente si ven a un chico caminado por hay con cuatro armaduras escoltándolo _

_PPD no hay forma de impedir que las armaduras te sigan a no ser de que mi retrato ya te allá enseñado la forma de ordenarles que protejan otra cosa, de este modo me asegurare de que no andes por ahí desprotegido mientras no estés listo para defenderte solo (el báculo es muy poderoso y todas las personas que creen en su existencia seguramente querrán tenerlo y si tienen que deshacerse de mi heredero lo harán) _

**MIENTRAS MAS REVIEWS, MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO**


	5. Reencuentro

Capitulo 5 REENCUENTRO

Con todo guardado debidamente, y habiendo saludado a los duendes se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Pasaría primero a comprar sus útiles para el colegio. Saco su carta del colegio y se dispuso a leerla por primera vez, ya que cuando llegaron estaba muy emocionado por sus MHB como para ponerse a leer la lista de libros que necesitaría para cursar su sexto año.

Luego de consultar su lista se encamino hasta Flourish y Blotts.

En cuanto entro las cuatro armaduras se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta por lo que si Harry encapuchado causaba miedo cuando lo veían escoltado por cuatro figuras corpulentas causaba pánico entre la gente.

El hombre que atendía la librería se acercó a Harry con aspecto nervioso y pregunto:

_ ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?

_a decir verdad si, necesitaría estos libros _dijo Harry alcanzándole la lista al vendedor.

_ veo que su hijo esta estudiando en Hogwarts _comento el vendedor

Harry sonrió para si mismo pero no dijo nada mientras el vendedor se dirigía al fondo de la tienda para buscar los libros.

Luego de pagar se dirigió a comprar las cosas que utilizaría para Pociones el resto del año. En cuanto entro a la botica sintió el fuerte aroma a una mezcla de huevos descompuestos y repollo podrido.

Después de tener todos los ingredientes necesarios, se encamino a Madame Malkin con sus "guardaespaldas metálicos" siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Cuando entro se quedo embobado viendo a la chica mas bella que vio en su vida. Tenía una larga cabellera dorada, unos hermosos ojos celestes y un cuerpo perfecto. De espaldas a el se encontraba otra chica con una cabellera similar siendo atendidas por Madame Malkin.

En cuanto la chica vio entrar al encapuchado, siendo escoltado por otras cuatro figuras oscuras se sobre salto y cuando quiso retroceder unos pasos choco con la otra joven quien se dio vuelta para saber que pasaba.

Harry se sorprendió de ver quien era la otra chica.

_hola Fleur _ saludo Harry olvidándose que ella no podía ver su rostro.

_ ¿q- quien eres y como sabes mi nombre? _pregunto Fleur muy sorprendida, mientras llevaba disimuladamente la mano a su varita.

_ prefiero no rebelar mi identidad en publico_ dijo Harry divertido con la situación.

Fleur tomo aire para calmarse y dijo:

_eso no suena muy alentador y todavía no respondiste a mi segunda pregunta_ dijo Fleur intentado parecer calmada.

_si me acompañan a la parte de atrás de la tienda puedo mostrarles quien soy y si no me equivoco eso responderá a tu otra pregunta_ respondió Harry intentando mantenerse serio.

Las chicas asintieron y Madame Malkin los guio hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda. Durante el trayecto Harry no pudo evitar notar la gracia y belleza con la que caminaba la chica que estaba con Fleur.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Fleur encaro a Harry.

_ ¿y bien nos dirás quien eres?

Harry se quito la capa entonces Fleur soltó un grito.

_ ¿Harry eres tu? casi me matas del susto_ dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el y le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

_es un placer verte Harry te presento a mi hermana Catherine _ dijo Fleur señalando a la hermosa chica que Harry no podía dejar de mirar.

Ella sonrió y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla (por lo que Harry se sonrojo) dijo

_ es un placer conocerte, mi hermana nos conto de ti, además nuestra hermana menor solo habla de Harry Potter.

Harry quien todavía intentaba recuperarse del beso en la mejilla no pudo contestar nada inteligente.

_e-es un placer conocerte también _ balbuceo mientras se pateaba interiormente por no saber que más decir.

_y cuéntanos ¿que estas haciendo por aquí todo encapuchado? No se si te diste cuenta pero asustas a la gente y mas aun con esos acompañantes que te esperan afuera_ dijo Fleur intentando sacar a Harry de su embobamiento.

_ ¿Qué? A si, lo que sucede es que prefiero que no me reconozcan, no tengo ganas de cruzarme con ningún grupo de admiradores y mucho menos con unos cuantos mortifagos_ respondió Harry mientras salía de su ensimismamiento.

_ ¿y tu escolta? _pregunto Catherine

_o ellos, todavía no e encontrado la forma de deshacerme de ellos.

_ ¿pero no crees que es importante que tengas una escolta, con el innombrable detrás tuyo?_ pregunto Catherine

_no es lo más agradable tener a cuatro guardaespaldas siguiéndote a todas partes.

_tal vez si te hicieses amigo de ellos seria más fácil la convivencia_ dijo Fleur.

_es bastante difícil intentar charlar con ellos, es como si estuviesen hechos de metal _comento Harry sin aclarar que hablaba en sentido literal.

_yo creo que los estas prejuzgando_ dijo Catherine.

_pues entonces en cuanto terminemos de comprar las túnicas las invito a tomar un helado así podrán charlar con mi escolta durante el trayecto_ respondió Harry.

En cuanto Harry termino de comprar sus túnicas (unas cuantas para el colegio además de un par de túnicas de gala y otro par de uso diario para cuando estuviese en la mansión) salieron de la tienda y Catherine le tendió la mano a la armadura más cercana mientras decía:

_es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Catherine

La armadura se limito a girar su rechínate cabeza para evaluar si las chicas eran peligrosas y luego siguió vigilando el callejón dejando a una muy ofendida Catherine con la mano extendida.

Harry quien apenas podía aguantar la riza dijo:

_ves se los dije, parecen hechos de metal.

_creo que tienes razón si hasta crujen como si les faltara aceite_ murmuro Fleur para que solo Harry y su hermana lo oyesen aunque solo Harry rio por el comentario ya que Catherine estaba muy ofendida.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la heladería ignorando las miradas de la gente ya que parecía extraño que dos hermosas chicas anduviesen por hay con un encapuchado escoltado por otras cuatro figuras.

Cuando llegaron a Florean Fortescue, pidieron sus respectivos helados, Harry como todo un caballero pago todo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo.

_ cuéntame Fleur ¿Qué hacen por Londres?

_no mucho ya que mi hermana esta de visitas decidimos salir a pasear un poco.  
Harry aprovechaba cualquier mención sobre la hermana de Fleur para poder mirarla sin tener que hacerlo de reojo y pregunto.

_y ¿que piensas de Inglaterra? ¿te gusto el país?

_en realidad no conozco mucho, llegue ayer_ respondió Catherine, mientras miraba a Harry directamente a los ojos, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

_ Y tu Harry ¿viniste para comprar las cosas para Hogwarts?_ pregunto Fleur.

_en realidad tenía otras cosas que hacer, aunque aproveche el viaje para comprar lo necesario para el colegio, además no tenía ganas de pasar mi cumpleaños en lo de mis tíos_ dijo Harry.

_oh felicidades _ dijeron las dos chicas mientras se abalanzaban sobre Harry que se puso rojo al sentir los besos y abrazos de tan hermosas chicas aunque para su suerte ellas no se podían dar cuenta de su enrojecimiento gracias a la capa que le oscurecía el rostro.

_y dime Harry ¿porque estas solo en tu cumpleaños?_ pregunto Fleur.

_es un poco largo para explicar, ni yo lo entiendo del todo _dijo Harry y luego para cambiar de tema agrego_ y ustedes donde se están quedando.

_nos estamos quedando en Grimmauld Place _respondió Fleur casi en un susurro para que nadie mas la oyera.

En cuanto terminaron sus helados Harry decidió que debía comer algo más solido ya que no había comido nada más desde la noche anterior así que les pregunto a las chicas si querían ir al Caldero Chorreante para almorzar, pero ellas ya habían quedado con los Weasley así que luego de hacer que Harry les prometiera ir a visitarlas, se despidieron dejando de nuevo a un solitario Harry, ya que no se podía llamar compañía a las armaduras q lo custodiaban.

Luego del almuerzo Harry decidió terminar las compras así podría ir a entrenar.

En primer lugar fue a comprarle sus golosinas a su lechuza (ella no le perdonaría si se olvidaba)

Una vez que hubo comprado suficientes golosinas para su lechuza Harry decidió que era hora de regresar a su palacio.

Emprendió el regreso hasta el Caldero Chorreante con la intención de llamar al autobús noctambulo cuando se cruzo con los tres compañeros de Hogwarts que menos deseaba ver:

Draco Malfoy y sus dos eternos guarda espaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver al encapuchado y pensando que este seria un mago oscuro se acercaron a saludarlo con la intención de quedar bien con el posible mortifago.

Al oírlos Harry no pudo contenerse y contesto de mala manera diciendo:

_vete a la mierda Malfoy.

Al principio ninguno de los tres comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que Malfoy pregunto

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando?

_si tu eres Draco el hijo del mortifago estúpido que encarcelaron hace poco_ respondió Harry disfrutando del momento.

_me las pagaras por eso, te aseguro que lamentaras haber dicho eso _ respondió Malfoy mientras temblaba por la furia

_si estoy seguro que tu y tus tontos gorilas podréis hacer algo contra nosotros_ respondió Harry disfrutando al ver el miedo que sus guardaespaldas causaban en los dos gorilas.

_ te crees muy listo idiota pero te aseguro que conozco gente que puede hacerte sufrir a ti y a toda tu familia_ respondió Malfoy.

_no sabes el terror que tengo_ ironizo Harry

En ese momento apareció Narcisa Malfoy y pregunto que estaba pasando.

_nada importante solo estábamos hablando sobre su patético esposo_ dijo Harry

_idiota insolente_ dijo Narcisa mientras sacaba su varita.

_le agradecería que bajara su varita, no me gustaría lastimarlos_ dijo Harry mientras tomaba la suya por si debía defenderse.

En ese instante cuatro maldiciones volaron hacia el. Harry esquivo la maldición de la mujer y conjuro un poderoso _ protejo _para defenderse de las demás maldiciones y para su sorpresa el escudo fue tan poderoso que no solo izo rebotar las maldiciones sino que al expandirse golpeo a sus atacantes tirándolos al suelo excepto a Malfoy quien había conjurado su propio escudo.

Entonces Harry grito:

_Expelliarmus _ apuntando a su enemigo y para sorpresa de este el hechizo fue tan potente que atravesó el escudo para luego impactarle directamente en el pecho haciéndolo perder la varita y para sorpresa de Harry arrojo a Malfoy a unos 6 metros de distancia por lo que Malfoy hubiese sufrido grandes daños si no callera en un montón de estiércol de dragón que amortiguo el golpe aunque aun así dejo inconsciente al chico, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el poder de su encantamiento debido a que escucho un grito y cuando se dio vuelta vio a sus armaduras listas para asestar el golpe mortal a las personas que habían atacado a su protegido justo a tiempo Harry les grito que se detuvieran. Luego con un amplio movimiento de varitas dijo _accio varita_s y todas las varitas fueron a parar a sus manos, mientras la gente comenzaba a salir de las tiendas para ver que pasaba y Harry no dudaba de que pronto apareciera algún miembro del ministerio y eso era lo último que necesitaba por lo que pasando por encima de sus enemigos caídos salió del callejón, cruzo el Caldero Chorreante lo mas rápido que pudo sin trotar y en cuanto estuvo afuera levanto su varita para llamar al autobús, que apareció unos minutos mas tarde y si la vez anterior Stan se había preocupado por la presencia del individuo esta vez al verlo acompañado por cuatro fornidos y encapuchados guardaespaldas el poco color que tenia en la cara desapareció resaltando aun mas si eso era posible su pecas.

_Bienvenidos al autobús Noctambulo…

_gracias, pero tengo prisa en llegar al valle de Godric_ dijo Harry en el tono mas educado pero firme que tenia.

Una vez que hubiesen subido el autobús arranco a toda velocidad haciendo que las cuatro armaduras se cayeran una encima de la otra produciendo un gran estruendo metálico y haciendo que Harry riera al verlos pataleando mientras intentaban desenredarse.

El autobús izo el recorrido a gran velocidad tal es así que todos debían agarrarse de lo que tuviesen cerca para evitar caerse.

Cuando llegaron al valle Harry tuvo que ayudar a las armaduras para que se levantaran, cosa que tardo un rato.

Una vez que logro descender del autobús seguido por sus guardaespaldas emprendió el camino hasta la enorme mansión, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido ese día principalmente en el poder de sus hechizos.

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place, el cuartel general de la orden del fénix el pánico comenzaba a expandirse entre los miembros de la orden que estaban presentes. Cada uno en un distinto estado de pánico o desconcierto debido a las noticias de la desaparición de Harry: sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados mirando a Dumbledore con cara de suplica, mientras la señora Weasley era abrazada por su marido todos parecían estar al borde de la desesperación excepto Dumbledore que mostraba su habitual tranquilidad y Snape que pensaba que era una estupidez hacer tanto alboroto por un niño estúpido.

_pero como pudo haber desaparecido, se suponía que los mortifagos no podían tocarlo allí _ gritaba, casi al borde de las lagrimas la señora Weasley, mientras su esposo intentaba calmarla.

_pero profesor ¿no saben que pudo haber pasado? ¿O si sigue vivo?_ pregunto Hermione Granger desesperada

_la orden no tiene idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero estamos seguros de que sea lo que sea que sucedido allí no a sido llevado a cabo con magia negra además el profesor Snape nos a informado de que Voldemort no tiene idea sobre la desaparición de Harry, en lo que a el concierne el chico sigue estando fuera de su alcance en Privet Drive_ dijo Dumbledore con su tono tranquilizador.

_ ¿pero entonces no fueron los mortifagos?_ pregunto Ron esperanzado.

_como les dije antes la orden no tiene idea de que pudo haber pasado, pero hay posibilidades de que a Harry no le este pasando nada malo, aunque por ahora no puede saberse, aun así estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo para encontrarlo. Respondió Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Unos segundos después aparecieron los gemelos Weasley.

_oh chicos por fin llegaron no saben la tragedia que a sucedido Harry a desaparecido_ dijo la señora Weasley apenas los vio.

_en realidad hemos venido por Harry_ dijo Fred

_ ¿a que se refieren chicos? _pregunto Dumbledore mientras los evaluaba con su vista de rallos x

_Harry nos visito hoy en nuestro negocio_ comenzó Fred

_y nos pidió que les avisáramos, que el estaría bien_ continuo George.

_y que no lo buscáramos_ agrego Fred

_ ¡pero como que lo vieron! ¿Porque no lo trajeron? ¿Acaso no saben que el innombrable lo busca? El esta en peligro_ gritaba la señora Weasley al borde de la histeria

_y supongo que no les dio ninguna pista de adonde iba_ afirmo mas que pregunto Dumbledore.

_no, no nos dijo nada _dijo Fred con tristeza

_ ¿pero Harry esta loco? Abrace visto andar por el callejón Diagon solo, expuesto a que los mortifagos lo descubran_ dijo la señora Weasley mientras Arthur seguía intentando tranquilizarla.

_a decir verdad se cruzo con algunos de ellos_ soltó George.

_ ¿QUE?_ gritaron todos los presentes a la vez

_en realidad no vimos lo que sucedió, pero escuchamos unos ruidos como si alguien se estuviese peleando, pero para cuando salimos el atacante se había ido, dejando a Draco Malfoy, sus dos gorilas y a su madre inconscientes y tengo que agregar que puso en su lugar a Malfoy_ dijo Fred

_si, lo dejo desmallado en medio de una pila de estiércol de dragón_ aclaro George haciendo reír a todos excepto a Snape quien no parecía muy contento.

_ ¿pero están seguros de que fue Harry quien los derroto? Estamos hablando de tres estudiantes y una mortifaga experimentada contra un menor de edad _dijo Hermione

_en realidad Harry anduvo todo el día encapuchado por el callejón y es por eso que nadie lo reconoció, e de decir que nos dio un buen susto cuando entro a nuestra tienda parecía un mortifago _ dijo George

_y cuando salimos a ver lo que había sucedido unos curiosos que estaban por hay nos dijeron que fue un encapuchado quien los ataco, aunque nos intriga que en cuanto el los desarmo otros cuatro encapuchados intentaron matar a los Malfoy y sus amigos aunque el que los había desarmado les ordeno que se detuvieran.

_es muy extraño todo esto y creo que tendremos que irnos a continuar con nuestra investigación _dijo Dumbledore y luego se despido de los presentes y salió del cuartel seguido por Snape.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry entro a su mansión mientras dos de las armaduras se colocaban una a cada lado de la puerta y las otras dos iban a vigilar el muro exterior.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los retratos de sus antecesores (principalmente porque quería decirle unas palabras a Merlín con respecto de unas armaduras)

_Harry que gusto verte _exclamo Godric al verlo entrar

_a mi también me da gusto verlos porque debido a unas armaduras casi no regreso con vida_ dijo Harry mientras miraba de forma acusadora a Merlín

_oye, oye muchacho yo estaba seguro que si eras mi heredero lograrías sobrevivir, era una especie de prueba_ se defendió Merlín de la mirada acusadora.

_y supongo que ese corte en el rostro se lo hicieron las armaduras, e de reconocer que fue arriesgado lo que hiciste _le reprocho Rowena a Merlín.

_se supone que debe enfrentarse a peligros mucho mayores que unas cuantas armaduras. Yo opino que fue divertido y me hubiese causado gracia verlo intentando luchar con ellas _dijo Godric mientras se ganaba un reproche de parte de las dos brujas.

_pero se supone que ustedes deben entrenarlo antes de ponerlo en riesgo_ les regaño Helga

_De su entrenamiento nos encargamos nosotros ustedes ocúpense de vuestras herederas_ dijo Godric mientras se reía al verlas enfadarse cada vez mas.

A Harry le causo gracia ver los retratos de cuatro de los magos mas poderosos de la historia portándose como adolescentes y pensó que el echo de poder ver a Godric Gryffindor tomándoles el pelo a Rowena Ravenclaw y a Helga Hufflepuff era un privilegio que no muchos tenían, aunque solo fueran sus retratos.

----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto muy cerca de donde estaba Harry un hombre harapiento y con aspecto de desesperación caminaba a toda velocidad por una desértica calle del pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en el valle de Godric.

El hombre se dirigía hacia una gran casa semi destruida mientras pensaba desesperadamente que ya no podría soportar otra perdida mas, primero los Potter perdieron la vida en esa casa que tenia en frente. El año anterior Sirius y si ahora le sucedía algo a Harry seria demasiado.

En ese momento llego frente a la casa y para su desesperación no vio a nadie afuera y luego de varios hechizos que le confirmaron que tampoco había nadie dentro de la casa se derrumbo alado de la verja mientras intentaba pensar donde podría encontrarse su ex alumno favorito, el hijo de su amigo.

Luego de un momento se levanto, no podía pensar en ese lugar donde el recuerdo de la perdida de los Potter estaba tan cerca, pero el sabia donde su mente se aclararía, en ese lugar tan tranquilo seguro que podría pensar con claridad, giro sobre si mismo y desapareció para re aparecer en un prado cercano al pie de una colina. Siempre le gusto ese lugar deshabitado.

Miro a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio el pueblo de Godric entonces se dio vuelta con la intención de ver la colina y para su sorpresa vio un enorme muro de piedra blanca que reflejaba el sol del atardecer y unas rejas de oro solidó bloqueando la única entrada. Cuando pudo quitar la vista de la magnifica reja vio que en la sima de la colina se alzaba imponente, sobre todo el valle, un enorme palacio.

_ ¿pero que sucedió aquí?_ se pregunto a si mismo

_te aseguro que esa pregunta se la hará mas de uno_ dijo una voz a su espalda.

_ ¡Dumbledore! _Exclamo Lupin sorprendido

_ me alegro de poder encontrarte _respondió el anciano

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, saben algo de Harry?_ pregunto el licántropo

_a decir verdad si, y es por eso que e venido a tranquilizarte_ respondió un sonriente Dumbledore.

_ ¿lo encontraron? ¿Ya esta en un lugar seguro?

_no lo encontramos y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta solo podemos suponer, pero de lo que podemos estar seguros es de qué al menos por el momento Harry se encuentra bien_ dijo Dumbledore y luego le contó todo lo que dijeron lo mellizos.

_esa es una buena noticia significa que tenemos mas tiempo para encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo_ dijo Lupin en cuanto Dumbledore termino la historia.

_me temo que Harry no quiere ser encontrado, supongo que quiere decidir sobre su propia vida ya que a firmado los papeles de emancipación esta misma mañana_ lo contradijo Dumbledore

_pero es solo un adolescente, no puede andar solo por ahí con el peor mago tenebroso de la historia buscándolo.

_me temo que a no ser que Harry quiera que lo encuentren, ningún miembro de la orden o mortifago podrá encontrarlo.

_ ¿pero como puede ser? Es un joven con poca experiencia y estoy seguro de que tú puedes encontrarlo eres el mago mas poderoso de estos tiempos_ dijo Lupin en tono de suplica.

_de Harry me ocupare yo, intentare protegerlo todo lo posible tienes mi promesa Lupin. Pero mientras tanto necesito que ustedes dejen de buscarlo y se dediquen de lleno a vigilar a los mortifagos. Los miembros que estaban asignados a la protección de Harry serán re asignados a otras misiones, al menos por el momento_ dijo Dumbledore

_p-pero Dumbledore no podemos dejar a Harry sin vigilancia seri…

_ ¿desconfías de mi capacidad Lupin? Te dije que yo me encargaría de lo que a Harry se refería y mientras tanto no puedo permitir tener a tantos preciados miembros de la orden intentando proteger a alguien que no se sabe donde esta, en cuanto el chico re aparezca lo volveremos a vigilar _dijo Dumbledore en un tono autoritario que no dejaba lugar a dudas y al ver que Lupin agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada, agrego con un tono mas suave_ regresemos al cuartel, necesitas descansar además convocare una reunión esta noche y quiero que estés presente.

-----------------------------------------

Mientras los dos magos desaparecían rumbo al cuartel Harry se disponía a tener una buena cena (Rowena le había dicho como transformar un montón de ingredientes sueltos en un rico pastel de carne mediante magia)

E de reconocer que es un muy buen hechizo se dijo a si mismo Harry, mientras probaba el primer pedazo de comida y luego de calmar un poco el hambre aprecio por primera vez el tamaño de la enorme mesa en la que se encontraba (tenia lugar para unas 30 personas y eso que según Godric ese era su comedor privado)

Podría invitar a todos mis amigos y todavía quedaría lugar en la mesa, pensó Harry mientras se daba cuenta de las ganas que tenia de verlos.

Luego de comer hasta no poder mas Harry se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de descansar ya que según le había dicho Godric mañana empezaría su entrenamiento y no seria nada suave.


	6. EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS REIEWS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y DISCULPEN SI DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTUVE BASTANTE OCUPADO. **

**SALUDOS**

**Capitulo 6**: EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Eran las 6 de la mañana y el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte cuando Harry despertó al escuchar un fuerte CRAK cerca de su cama.

Asustado tomo su varita y alcanzo a ver una pequeña figura que se abalanzaba sobre el.

_que gusto me da encontrarlo Harry Potter, señor _escucho Harry que gritaba la criatura con una voz chillona.

_ ¿Dobby? _pregunto Harry mientras intentaba despabilarse

_si señor, Dobby señor y Winky tambien esta aquí, ella esta preparando el desayuno, esta muy contenta de servir en una mansión tan grande dice que es un honor tener tanto para limpiar_ decía Dobby mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

_espera, espera necesito que me expliques mejor, mi mente no funciona muy bien a estas horas de la mañana_ dijo Harry mientras se ponía los anteojos.

_vera señor, Dobby se entero de que usted había desaparecido y decidió buscarlo por si necesitaba ayuda y Winky vino tambien, a ella le gusta la idea de servir a un solo mago como era antes y como ambos éramos elfos libres podíamos irnos de Hogwarts para ponernos al servicio de usted. Para nosotros es un honor trabajar para el gran Harry Potter.

_ ¿pero y como me encontraron?_ pregunto Harry

_todo elfo domestico siente cuando su amo lo necesita, y como Dobby lo considera su amo, solo tuvo que pensar con fuerza en usted y desaparecer, después busque a Winky.

En ese momento se escucho otro CRAK y Winky apareció portando una bandeja con el más delicioso desayuno que Harry hubiese probado en su vida.

_aquí tiene señor Harry Potter, el señor del cuadro me pidió que le digiera que debía alimentarse bien, ya que a las 6 y media lo espera en la sala de entrenamiento del 3 piso _ dijo Winky mientras hacia una reverencia y le entregaba la bandeja a Harry.

_gracias Winky. No saben cuanto me alegra que estén aquí, así tendré dos amigos con quien charlar.

Ante esto Dobby se largo a llorar de la emoción y casi tira la bandeja cuando salto a la cama para abrasar a Harry. En cambio Winky hizo una reverencia y dijo:

_señor nosotros somos elfos domésticos, los magos no nos consideran amigos.

_yo si los considero amigos y por eso les prohíbo que me llamen señor, mis amigos me dicen Harry.

A todo esto Dobby no cabía en si, de la felicidad y Winky dijo:

_será un honor servir a tan bondadoso amo

_amigo_ la corrigió Harry

_amigo _ afirmo Winky con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

Harry termino de engullir su desayuno y fue hasta el tercer piso, en donde encontró una enorme sala de piedra, equipada con todo tipo de elementos para entrenar:

Habían muñecos con los que luchar, blancos móviles con sensores que median la potencia del hechizo, una plataforma de duelo y para sorpresa de Harry, numerosos aparatos muggles con los que podría trabajar su físico, incluyendo una gran variedad de pesas y en un costado de la sala se encontraba una especie de biblioteca con todos los libros necesarios para su entrenamiento, físico y mágico (la mayoría de los libros sobre el entrenamiento físico eran muggles ya que los magos no eran muy aficionados al ejercicio) en la pared justo frente a la puerta se encontraba un cuadro aparentemente vació aunque mientras Harry miraba el lienzo, por el marco apareció su antepasado, Godric.

_Buenos días Harry, espero que hayas dormido bien _dijo como saludo Gryffindor.

_dormí bien aunque creo que se me izo un poco corta la noche_ respondió Harry mientras bostezaba.

_no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras y en cuanto lo consigas te comenzare a levantar mas temprano _dijo como respuesta Godric mientras se reía de la cara de sueño que tenia su descendiente y luego, al ver que Harry no hacia más que bostezar, comenzó a explicarle como seria su entrenamiento_ como veras esta sala esta diseñada para tu entrenamiento físico y mágico. Lo que significa que yo me encargare de enseñarte tácticas de lucha con y sin magia. En esta área desarrollaras agilidad, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, habilidades poco trabajadas por los magos actuales aunque son muy útiles en la lucha_ dijo Godric mientras señalaba la parte del gimnasio_ Esta otra área te servirá para desarrollar tus habilidades con la varita, allí practicaras tus ataques con varitas y te batirás a duelo con los muñecos a los que debes lanzarle los hechizos que quieras y el muñeco los absorberá para luego devolvértelos cuando tu le digas que se active._ dijo mientras señalaba la tarima de duelo y los muñecos_ Por ultimo esta la sección de la biblioteca, en donde deberás buscar información sobre los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que necesitaras para poder batirte a duelo exitosamente, si te fijas bien en esa sección veras que los libros están ordenados por clases lo que significa que deberás tomar el primero en nuestra primera clase, estudiarlo y así sucesivamente con el resto.

En ese momento Harry miro las estanterías cargadas de gigantescos volúmenes y pregunto.

_ ¿disculpa pero como podré seguir estudiando todo esto cuando este en Hogwarts, ya sabes estaré bastante ocupado con los estudios y todo eso?

Al oír la pregunta de Harry, Godric respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

_en realidad para cuando vallas a Hogwarts ya deberías saberte todo lo útil que allá en estos libros.

_ ¿QUE? _grito Harry sin poder creerlo, dudaba que pudiese aprenderse más de dos libros antes de ir a Hogwarts y allí habían varias decenas.

_no te preocupes te sobrara tiempo ya que Merlín decidió ser precavido y hechizar esta habitación para que el tiempo fuese mas lento y es por eso que por cada mes que pases aquí en el resto del mundo solo habrá pasado un día y supongo que hasta tu podrías aprender algo en ese tiempo_ dijo Gryffindor agregándole un tono bromista a la ultima frase y haciendo que Harry fingiera estar ofendido.

_pero cuando salga de esta habitación el tiempo pasara de manera normal así que igual no me alcanzara.

_esa es la cuestión Harry, no saldrás de la zona encantada. Al otro lado del gimnasio hay una puerta que da a una habitación en donde dormirás durante todo el tiempo que estés entrenando y en cuanto a la comida los elfos se encargaran de ello y para ir a las clases de Merlín, solo debes cruzar la puerta que esta pasando la biblioteca y allí encontraras otra sala con el mismo encantamiento del tiempo y ahora basta de charla, hay que comenzar el entrenamiento.

La primera parte del entrenamiento fue física: Godric hizo que Harry elongara hasta que le doliesen los tendones y una vez que todos sus músculos estuviesen estirados comenzó el ejercicio: primero lo hizo correr durante un buen tiempo, luego estuvo haciendo flexiones, abdominales, dorsales, espinales, sentadillas y todos los otros ejercicios que puedan imaginar durante casi dos horas hasta que en un momento sintió que ya no podía mover ni un músculo mas, le dio con la nariz al suelo mientras intentaba hacer la quinta serie de flexiones, entonces Godric decidió que Harry, debía elongar para que no le doliesen los músculos y luego le dio un descanso de un par de Horas. Las que Harry aprovecho para devorar la comida que le preparo Dobby quien había ingresado a la habitación del tiempo para ayudar a Harry con su entrenamiento.

Pero el descanso no duro mucho ya que para cuando Godric lo volvió a llamar Harry todavía sentía que sus miembros le pesaban demasiado.

_debes mejorar tu estado físico muchacho, mira que este es solo el comienzo_ le dijo Godric "supuestamente para motivarlo" cuando lo vio llegar casi sin fuerzas delante del cuadro, luego dijo_ el entrenamiento que hiciste mas temprano es solo algo básico, la idea es que hagas eso cada mañana para que luego pasemos a tu entrenamiento mágico y por las tardes harás mas trabajo físico y mientras descansas, deberás comenzar a leer el primer libro en el que te enseña todo lo básico sobre duelos mágicos. Luego estarán las clases de Merlín, quien se encargara de enseñarte magia antigua, magia sin varita y quien sabe que otras cosas tendrá pensado mostrarte, esas clases el te las dará día por medio y como muchas de sus clases, te agotaran demasiado energéticamente esos días podrás saltearte el trabajo físico de la tarde, pero el de la mañana debes hacerlo desde hoy hasta que estés demasiado viejo como para poder levantar una pierna.

Al oír el programa de entrenamiento Harry casi se muere de la angustia, sobre todo por la parte física ya que el entrenamiento mágico le interesaba bastante.

_ ¿y podré descansar realmente en algún momento? _pregunto Harry

_no te preocupes al principio te costara horrores seguir el ritmo pero después de un par de meses de nuestro tiempo te acostumbraras.

_que gran consuelo _dijo Harry con resignación haciendo que Godric riera (era bastante común que Godric se riera de los demás o al menos eso parecía)

_ya basta de charla Harry, debes continuar con tu entrenamiento_ dijo Godric cuando dejo de reírse

Al principio Godric, hizo que Harry lanzara casi todos los hechizos de ataque que conocía contra uno de los muñecos y luego hizo que Harry lo activara, para que este le devolviese los encantamientos:

Harry se coloco frente al muñeco y dijo actívate mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

De inmediato el muñeco comenzó a devolverle los hechizos a gran velocidad y aunque Harry bloqueo y esquivo los primeros 5, no tubo tanta suerte con el sexto, un potente hechizo piernas de gelatina que le dio de lleno e hizo que Harry perdiera el equilibro por un segundo, imposibilitándolo para poder defenderse de un _expelliarmus_ bien lanzado por el muñeco que puso fin a la pelea y arrojo a Harry contra la pared dándole un buen golpe.

_no esta mal Harry se nota que tienes habilidades ya que el muñeco estaba programado para que tenga la habilidad de un muy buen duelista, claro que los hechizos con que lo cargaste no eran los mas avanzados, pero aun así… _dijo Godric mientras Harry se arrastraba hasta su varita para poder anular el encantamiento.

Durante el resto del entrenamiento, Godric estuvo corrigiéndole la postura, la forma de moverse y la estrategia mientras Harry luchaba con otro de los muñecos que a deferencia del anterior, no era tan rápido ni tan certero para devolver los encantamiento por lo que Harry tenia tiempo de pensar lo que hacia y poner en practica lo que Godric le decía.

Luego de unas horas de estar esquivando y lanzado hechizos Harry se sentía exhausto así que Godric le dio un descanso para que comiera algo, luego le dijo que comenzara a leer el primer libro y antes de desaparecer por el costado del marco le dijo que Dobby lo despertaría a la misma hora mañana, para que tuviese tiempo de realizar sus ejercicios matinales antes de tener su primer clase con Merlín.

Luego de comer una gran cantidad de costeletas de cerdo preparadas por Dobby (el elfo decía que Harry estaba flaco y necesitaba recuperar las calorías quemadas durante el entrenamiento) Harry recordó que debía comenzar a estudiar el primer libro. Camino hasta el estante tomo el libro y se fijo en el titulo: _lo que debes saber para sobrevivir a un duelo_.

El titulo parecía interesante y cuando comenzó a leerlo le intereso más aun, ya que no hablaba de los aburridos reglamentos del duelo competitivo, sino que trataba sobre duelos reales en los que no había reglas y el derrotado corría el riesgo de perder la vida. Tambien te explicaba como hacer numerosos hechizos bastante útiles en un duelo: el primero era uno muy útil para comenzar un duelo ya que era fácil y rápido de realizar, además era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que un simple _ protejo_ no pudiera detenerlo.

Harry leyó la descripción y vio que causaba el efecto de la patada de un caballo, lo que significaba que si le daba a alguien lo dejaría fuera de combate por un buen tiempo.

Harry tomo su varita y murmuro _golpus_ sin apuntar a nada en general, entonces broto una bola de energía roja que le dio de lleno al armario, destruyendo la parte en donde impacto, haciendo caer los libros.

Es una suerte que puedo arreglarlo con magia pensó Harry, mientras reparaba el armario y re acomodaba los libros rogando que el retrato de Godric no lo hubiese visto.

Luego volvió a realizar el hechizo un par de veces hasta que considero que ya lo tenía dominado (esta vez lo practico apuntando a uno de los blancos colgados en la pared)

Luego siguió leyendo el libro y vio que el próximo hechizo era una modificación del anterior y aunque el golpe no era tan fuerte alcanzaba para noquear a alguien si le daba en la cara o dejarlo sin aire si le daba en el pecho. La ventaja del hechizo era que en vez de lanzar una bola de energía, lo que impactaba era un fuerte chorro de aire por lo que si realizabas el encantamiento sin pronunciar el conjuro en vos alta un mago normal no se daría cuenta a tiempo que le estabas lanzando algo y no tendría tiempo de defenderse.

Harry levanto la varita pero esta vez no sucedió nada ya que el no tenia ni idea de cómo hacer magia sin pronunciar el hechizo así que luego de varios intentos decido decirlo en vos alta:

_Golpiairum _Harry no vio nada más que una leve agitación frente a su varita y luego vio como uno de los muñecos caía al suelo al ser impactado por el hechizo.

Esto podría ser muy útil pensó Harry y según el libro en un duelo frente a frente la utilidad era lanzarlo disimuladamente de manera que el otro creyera que estabas esperando que el atacara primero.

Harry estuvo practicando los dos encantamientos un rato antes de ir a su habitación, que esta vez no era ni la mitad de lujosa que la anterior, aunque Harry estaba mas que contento ya que aun así era mucho más grande y cómoda que la habitación que tenia en Privet Drive y el baño tenia una gran tina bastante similar a la del baño de prefectos en Hogwarts.

Luego de darse un baño de inmersión para relajar sus agotados músculos, Harry se metió a la cama y se durmió casi de inmediato.

A la maña siguiente Dobby fue a despertarlo a la misma hora que el día anterior y luego se fue a esperarlo con el desayuno en la sección biblioteca.

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry lo siguió completamente vestido y con la sensación de que su boca se partiría en cualquier momento debido a los bostezos. Comió su suculento desayuno mientras charlaba con Dobby, cuando termino se quedo un rato mas relajado en la butaca antes de que su antepasado apareciese en el cuadro para obligarlo a repetir la rutina de la mañana anterior.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Godric lo mando a darse una ducha y le dijo que luego debía ir a la sala aledaña, para tener su primera clase con Merlín.

Mientras se arrastraba hasta la ducha, Harry pensaba que estaría por enseñarle el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Una vez que estuvo limpio se dirigió a su clase en la sala aledaña: La sala estaba llena de estanterías con libros de todo tamaño y antigüedad aunque en el centro había un buen espacio libre en el cual, Harry supuso que practicaría magia.

Camino hasta allí y antes de que terminara de observar todo la voz de Merlín, lo llamo desde su retrato.

_buenos días Harry ¿Qué tal te fue con tu entrenamiento físico?_ dijo Merlín sonriendo mientras veía a su descendiente un poco rígido a causa del dolor muscular.

_bastante bien, aunque Godric es un poco obsesivo_ dijo Harry.

_yo no soy obsesivo _dijo Godric apareciendo por el borde del cuadro de Merlín.

_Godric regresa a tu cuadro necesito "tranquilidad" para hablar con Harry y con tigo husmeando por aquí, esa palabra no existe_ lo reto Merlín, mientras Harry se reía de su antepasado quien le recordaba mucho a lo poco que sabia de su padre con respecto al carácter.

_esta bien, esta bien ya que no saben apreciar mi presencia me voy pero os aseguro que volveré_ dijo Godric fingiendo estar exageradamente ofendido.

_si es un poco obsesivo con el trabajo físico_ continuo Merlín como si no los hubiesen interrumpido y luego dijo_ pero ahora nos olvidemos de el por un momento y pasemos al tema que nos concierne, tu entrenamiento.

Como ya debes de saber, yo me encargare de entrenarte mágica e intelectualmente, te enseñare como combatir las artes oscuras más poderosas utilizando el poder del bien, en definitiva te enseñare a combatir el fuego con el agua. Tambien te enseñare encantamientos y otras cosas muy poderosas ya olvidadas que te servirán para poder llevar a cabo la difícil misión que te espera.

Combatir el fuego con el agua pensó Harry eso paresia el estilo de Dumbledore. Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escucho que su antepasado continuo hablando.

_y para empezar te enseñare algo que si no me equivoco te gustara y te será muy útil: este encantamiento es muy poderoso y avanzado y sirve para combatir a los demoños llamados dementores. Dudo que alguien lo conozca en la actualidad.

_el encantamiento patronum no es muy conocido, pero mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras me enseño como hacerlo_ dijo Harry.

_no me refería al encantamiento patronum aunque ese es un encantamiento muy útil. Fue inventado por la gente que no tenía el poder necesario para realizar el encantamiento que pienso enseñarte, este encantamiento a diferencia del patronum destruye en vez de ahuyentar a los dementores.

_ ¿Qué? Pensé que no se podía destruirlos_ se sorprendió Harry

_se puede destruirlos lo que sucede es que se necesita un gran poder que no muchos tienen para realizarlo, es por eso que el encantamiento se fue perdiendo con el tiempo.

_ ¿y tu dices que yo tengo ese poder? _pregunto Harry asombrado.

_si lo tienes Harry, tu estas vivo gracias a ese poder.

_espera ¿te refrieres al amor? _pregunto Harry relacionado las palabras de Merlín con lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

_exacto Harry: el patronum utiliza la felicidad para producir su poder, es por eso que al no poder absorber tanta energía positiva los dementores huyen. En cambio el encantamiento del fuego blanco que te enseñare saca su poder del amor, el sentimiento mas poderoso que existe y es por eso que en cuanto el encantamiento entra en contacto con los dementores, estos no lo resisten ya que su esencia es oscuridad y son destruidos completamente, lo mismo les sucedería a los vampiros si les lanzaras el encantamiento.

_esto es genial al fin podremos deshacernos del exceso de dementores que nos esta invadiendo desde que regreso voldemort_ dijo Harry

_si, eso será de gran ayuda para el bando de la luz, pero primero debes aprender a realizarlo y te advierto que no será nada fácil talvez tardes años en aprenderlo.

_pero no nos queda tanto tiempo.

_a nosotros si Harry ¿o acaso te olvidadas del encantamiento del tiempo que puse en esta sala? Mientras estés aquí el tiempo pasara muy lento. A decir verdad todavía te quedan más de dos años de entrenamiento antes de que llegue el inicio de clases.

Harry se sorprendió mucho al oír esto; el sabia que el tiempo pasaría mas lento pero jamás había hecho los cálculos, pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Mientras en el exterior habría pasado solo un mes para el serian casi dos años y medio. Eso le daría una gran ventaja ya que no tenía dudas que en dos años sus antepasados podrían enseñarle suficientes cosas como para transformarlo en un mago bastante hábil. Lo que Harry no imaginaba es hasta que punto aumentarían sus habilidades durante ese tiempo.

_el encantamiento tiene sus similitudes con el patronum la diferencia es que debes concentrarte en algo que te haga sentir amor, en algo por lo que valga la pena luchar para salvar. Además requiera más que concentración no basta con recordar algo y pensar en eso, con este encantamiento debes sentirlo, ya sea un recuerdo o un pensamiento el sentimiento debe llenar cada parte de tu cuerpo_ explico Merlín.

_eso lo complica un poco _dijo Harry pensando que Merlín pedía demasiado.

_lo lograras _dijo Merlín como leyendo los pensamientos de Harry.

_ ¿como supiste lo que pensaba?_ dijo Harry quien había intentado parecer seguro.

_Harry, Harry si eres observador puedes ver que piensa la gente sin necesidad de utilizar la magia además hay otros métodos para saber lo que la gente piensa y la oclumancia no puede competir contra ellos y gracias a que parte de mi ser y mis poderes están en este cuadro aun puedo utilizar todas mis habilidades mentales y eso incluye saber lo que otros piensan, lo que nos ayudara cuando deba enseñarte a bloquear tu mente e incluso a ver dentro de la mente de los demás.

_ supongo que Godric tambien puede_ dijo Harry

_supones bien, aunque el aspecto mental nunca fue su especialidad _bromeo Merlín.

Harry rió ante el comentario ya que Godric le recordaba cada vez mas a lo poco que sabia de su padre.

_pero ahora debemos continuar con el encantamiento así que quiero que saques tu varita y te concentres en lo que te dije, te daré unos minutos para que pienses en eso y cuando estés listo avísame.

Lo primero que Harry pensó fue en sus padres, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo cariñoso sobre ellos para concentrarse así que decidió probar con algo más reciente y pensó en Cho el momento en que se besaron por primera vez.

_muy bien Harry ahora quiero que te concentres y digas _iashnai_ _tena_ _ le dijo Merlín en cuanto Harry asintió para dar a entender que estaba listo.

Harry se concentro lo más que pudo en la sensación de ese momento y pronuncio las palabras, pero no sucedió nada, volvió a intentar unas tres veces hasta que desistió y miro a su tutor pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

_ ¿sabes porque no funciono Harry?_ dijo Merlín y al ver que este negaba con la cabeza explico_ el recuerdo que utilizaste no fue amor, esa chica te atraía mucho pero no fue verdadero amor lo que sentías por ella, ese es un error muy común y es una de las causas por lo que no muchos lograron dominar este encantamiento. A decir verdad yo creí que pensarías en tus padres.

_primero pensé en ellos pero después me di cuenta de que no tengo ningún recuerdo de algún momento en el que me estuvieran dando su amor.

_Harry tu sabes que los amas y sabes que ellos te aman con eso es suficiente, el amor verdadero es permanente, no importa que no recuerdes cuando te lo expresaban físicamente con su cariño, además recuerdas el momento en el que por amor a ti, su único hijo, se enfrentaron a voldemort. En ese momento ellos te estaban expresando su amor.

Harry agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado por su ignorancia sobre el tema y a la vez se sentía embargado por la emoción, en ese momento el se sentía amado. Era cierto no importaba que ni sus padres ni Sirius estuviesen ahí para demostrarle su amor el sentimiento igual estaba. Mientras pensaba todo esto sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de ese sentimiento que el había creído no conocer y casi sin darse cuenta levanto su varita y dijo:

_Iashnai tena _de inmediato supo que había funcionado ya que hubo un enorme destello de luz blanca producido por una brillante bola de fuego que en cuanto impacto contra el suelo estallo en mil partículas de luz blanca que se expandieron por toda la habitación.

_EXELENTE HARRY _lo felicito Merlín _si hubiese habido algún dementor en esta habitación ya no existiría.

_lo logre y mucho antes de lo que pensaba _dijo Harry emocionado.

_e de reconocer que me as sorprendido Harry, pero todavía debes progresar mucho con este encantamiento ya as captado el principio y puedes destruir a varios dementores juntos pero cuando encuentres la verdadera esencia del poder te darás cuenta lo débiles que son los conjuros que utilizan los magos.

Harry abrió y serró la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir, todo esto era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo.

_lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento. Ahora deberías almorzar y luego quiero que te dediques a leer el primer libro del estante, te ayudara con tu aprendizaje _le dijo Merlín.

Harry se despido de su tutor y antes de salir de la habitación tomo el libro que se titulaba _los principios de la magia_ y luego salio concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había aprendido ese día y estuvo así hasta que Dobby vino con la comida y Harry le pidió que se siente con el para hacerle compañía.

Luego de comer Harry descanso un poco y después comenzó con la lectura de su libro que hablaba principalmente de la esencia de los encantamientos y conjuros y según lo que explicaba el autor entender esos conceptos te permitía realizar con mayor facilidad los hechizos incluyendo los mas avanzados y si combinaba esos conocimientos con la artimancia podría modificar algunos encantamientos o inventar nuevos aunque esto requería un largo trabajo.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo ya que los tutores de Harry le dieron la tarde libre (solamente debía leer los libros que le habían ordenado) así que estuvo descansando del agotador entrenamiento, tanto el físico con Godric como el mágico con Merlín y luego se paso un par de oras leyendo los libros y el resto del tiempo conversando con Dobby hasta que el cansancio lo venció por lo que luego de una buena cena se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Las siguientes semanas siguieron siendo tan agotadoras como el primer día ya que Godric le exigía cada vez mas con su trabajo físico por que quería que Harry desarrollara una gran resistencia para las batallas, además al fortalecer el cuerpo este podía resistir mejor muchas de las maldiciones además de los golpes y caídas que pudiese sufrir en una pelea.

_ debes desarrollar más resistencia Harry, de otro modo no tendrás mucho aguante en una batalla_ dijo Godric luego de la tercer semana de entrenamiento.

_pero si no voy a pelear con el cuerpo usare la magia _dijo Harry

_el ejercicio aumentara tu energía y tu resistencia mágica, además esto te dará reflejos y velocidad para esquivar los ataques del enemigo_ le respondió Godric y luego le ordeno que cargara con varios hechizos a uno de los maniquíes para que luego se dedicara a esquivar los ataques del maniquí sin usar magia.

Esta vez el muñeco no pudo acertar ni un encantamiento debido a que a lo largo de las tres semanas de entrenamiento Harry había ido desarrollando una gran velocidad y habilidad para esquivar los hechizos y sin perder estabilidad de modo que si esquivaba uno siempre estaba listo para contraatacar o para esquivar el próximo.

Al ver que Harry esquivaba con facilidad los ataques Godric le ordeno que activara un segundo maniquí de modo que la cosa se pusiera un poco mas difícil por lo que una hora después, cuando termino el entrenamiento, Harry estaba completamente agotado y hambriento, por lo que recibió agradecido la gran variedad de comida traída por el elfo.

Luego de la cena Harry se dirijo hasta el cuadro de Gryffindor y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una docena de círculos dibujados en el suelo. Su trabajo era aparecerse dentro de cada uno de los círculos.

Al final de la primera semana de entrenamiento, Godric había comenzado con las lecciones de aparición y aunque resultaba bastante difícil Godric era un buen maestro y luego de una semana de practica, Harry había logrado desaparecerse, pero aun debía seguir practicando para que le saliese de forma natural y así podría utilizar la desaparición en un duelo como había echo Dumbledore en su pelea contra Voldemort el año anterior.

Ahora debía conseguir aparecerse en cada uno de los círculos en un tiempo mínimo, así que Harry se preparo, se coloco a dos metros del primer circulo y se concentro en su destino, entonces giro sobre si mismo y desapareció re apareciendo al instante dentro del circulo, de inmediato volvió a desaparecer para re aparecer dentro del segundo y así continuo con el próximo hasta que completo su recorrido sin fallar en ninguno y con un tiempo record.

_muy bien echo Harry, lo hiciste en un tiempo record. Esto ya lo tienes dominado y en cuanto alcances el nivel de EXTASIS en transformaciones podremos empezar con la animagia_ lo felicito Godric mientras Harry sonreía feliz, solo habían pasado tres semanas de entrenamiento y ya tenia mas capacidades mágicas que cualquier estudiante de séptimo de Hogwarts en casi todas las materias.

Al día siguiente le tocaba tener clases con Merlín, quien había comenzado a enseñarle encantamientos y Harry ya había sobre pasado el nivel de EXTASIS y estaba comenzando a aprender otras cosas mucho mas avanzadas aunque todavía no había llegado al nivel de realizar encantamientos como el fidelio.

Otra cosa que Merlín le estaba enseñando era magia defensiva avanzada y algunos de los encantamientos protectores que le estaba enseñando eran totalmente desconocidos en la actualidad, tal era el caso del encantamiento protector que le había enseñado el día anterior:

_hoy aprenderás uno de los encantamientos defensivos mas poderosos que existen es tan poderoso que incluso el _avada_ _kedavra_ rebota contra el, la única desventaja es que utiliza mucha de tu energía para mantenerse de modo que necesitaras practicarlo mucho aun después de que lo domines a la perfección, de manera que no te debilites cuando lo realices en una batalla, es por eso que te lo enseñare ahora aunque sea muy adelantado para el nivel en el que estas para que puedas ir acostumbrándote a su poder durante el tiempo de entrenamiento que te queda.

Al oír esto Harry se sorprendió mucho, el jamás hubiese imaginado que se podría detener el maleficio _avada kedavra_

_el encantamiento no es tan complicado, solo debes pronunciar las palabras en uno de los idiomas más antiguos y poderosos que existen las palabras deben sonar así: _El-Elohe Esis_, lo complicado es proveer al escudo del poder necesario para detener el ataque y para eso debes usar tu mente para enviar energía al escudo y eso requiere de mucha concentración, debes sentir como la energía recorre tu cuerpo directo asta la palma de tu mano y desde ella hasta el escudo, una ves que el escudo este formado cualquier maleficio que te lancen será detenido.

Harry se concentro lo mas que pudo y repitió las palabras pero realizar el escudo era mucho mas difícil de lo que paresia por lo que luego de varios intentos lo único que logro fue convocar un escudo semi transparente envés del escudo blanco y poderoso que dijo Merlín.

Al final de la clase, Merlín le dijo a Harry que debía practicar el encantamiento en sus momentos libres, para que pudiesen continuar con las clases y que si no entendía algo le preguntase.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente entre los agotadores entrenamientos físicos y mágicos ya que como había dicho Godric, a medida que Harry se iba acostumbrando el iba aumentando mas las exigencias y obligándolo a que se levantara mas temprano. Harry ya había logrado dominar el encantamiento escudo pero debía seguir practicándolo porque cada vez que lo realizaba quedaba casi sin energías y debía tomar una poción revitalizarte para poder continuar practicando con los otros encantamientos ya que Merlín había terminado de enseñarle como encantar objetos para que vuelen, o se hagan invisibles como el auto del señor Weasley, o la moto de Sirius y tambien le había enseñado como encantar las armaduras o otros objetos para que protejan a alguien o a algo como las cuatro armaduras que ahora vigilaban el exterior de la mansión: la parte mas difícil era realizarles un encantamiento escudo de permanencia lo suficientemente poderoso como el que tenían esas armaduras de otro modo cualquier mago con un poco de experiencia podría destruirlas con un simple movimiento de varita.

En cuanto al entrenamiento físico Harry había progresado mucho y el ejercicio ya formaba parte de su vida por lo que era natural para el.

Lo que resultaba un poco mas difícil era la animagia debido a que Godric no se conformaba con que su descendiente pudiese transformarse en un solo animal como hacían todos los magos normales (Harry había logrado transformarse en un enorme león) pero lo que el quería era que Harry lograra transformarse en tres animales y aunque Harry ya había logrado averiguar que animales serian uno de ellos era un animal mágico, un fénix, el otro era un animal acuático un tiburón blanco, no lograba transformarse en ellos. El que mas le costaba era el fénix ya que este era un animal mágico y ningún mago desde Merlín había logrado transformarse en un animal mágico. Godric había logrado transformarse en tres animales distintos un león, un águila y un tiburón pero todos eran animales no mágicos por lo que estaba emocionado con la posibilidad de que su descendiente se transformara en un fénix, así que lo presionaba aun mas, aun así Harry no lo logro hasta el doceavo mes de entrenamiento cuando con un fogonazo se transformo en un hermoso fénix negro como su pelo y de ojos verde esmeralda.

Para esta altura Harry ya era un mago tan poderoso que dudaba de que algún mortifago pudiese hacerle frente y aunque aun no podía rivalizar con Dumbledore o Voldemort todavía le quedaba casi un año y medio de entrenamiento.

Los siguientes tres meces pasaron sin muchos cambios. Harry se levantaba por su cuenta antes del amanecer, desayunaba, hacia sus ejercicios matinales, se daba una ducha rápida y luego se dirigía a la clase que le tocaba. El único cambio era que Dobby fue remplazado por Winky quien le dijo que en el mundo exterior solo habían pasado 15 días y que la gente estaba aterrorizada por el regreso del innombrable aunque este había estado escondido.

Tambien le dijo que Lupin había rondado un par de veces por el exterior de los muros aunque no había conseguido entrar así que luego de varios intentos se fue con la cabeza gacha, lo más probable es que intentaba averiguar quien era el que vivía en esa mansión.

Esta noticia, solo consiguió que Harry extrañara aun mas a sus amigos, pero si quería tener una posibilidad en esta guerra contra voldemort, debía permanecer allí, entrenado y entrenado, esa era la única forma de que pudiese cumplir con la profecía y salvar a sus amigos y a todas las personas inocentes que estaban involucrados en esta despiadada guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

Con ese pensamiento, Harry se siguió motivando durante los meces que permaneció allí solamente acompañado por Winky y los cuadros de sus dos antepasados con los que había comenzado a llevarse muy bien por lo que algunas noches cuando terminaba su entrenamiento Merlín y Gryffindor se reunían en un cuadro para charlar con Harry. Le contaban de su aventuras y batallas (Godric tambien le contaba de forma cómica sobre sus aventuras amorosas) de ese modo Harry no se sentía tan solo pero aun así extrañaba las charlas con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione.

En cuanto a su entrenamiento Harry debía repasar lo que ya había visto, además había comenzado a estudiar pociones y al tener a Merlín como profesor, en vez de Snape su progreso fue asombroso. Tambien en su practicar duelos había progresado en gran manera: ahora se batía contra 5 maniquíes a la vez y no lo hacia contra mas porque no habían:

_ valla Harry si que estas mejorando, debí haber dejado mas muñecos para tu entrenamiento_ comento Godric después de que Harry derrotara por cuarta vez a los 5 maniquíes sin esfuerzo.

Aparte de eso, Godric había comenzado a enseñarle a luchar con la espada y algo de artes marciales. En esto ultimo el entrenamiento era bastante riguroso e incluso doloroso ya que algunas veces debía golpear repetidamente una tabla llamada makivara por lo que terminaba todo dolorido, pero era una parte elemental del proceso de endurecimiento para que no se lastimara cuando golpeara muy fuerte a alguien o cuando lo golpeaban a el.

Otra ventaja que tenían esas dos artes de lucha era que le enseñaba a tener un buen control sobre su estabilidad, por lo que podía moverse y esquivar hechizos a toda velocidad sin perder el equilibrio

En cuanto al entrenamiento con Merlín se estaba poniendo cada vez mas complicado ya que debía aprender a realizar casi cualquier tipo de magia sin utilizar la varita, algo que ningún mago, excepto su tutor, había logrado hacer hasta el momento.

Si bien algunos magos poderosos como los fundadores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore e incluso Voldemort habían conseguido realizar algunos hechizos sin necesidad de utilizar la varita, ninguno había conseguido dominar todas las ramas de la magia algo que Harry logro al finalizar su segundo año de entrenamiento.

Solo faltaban 3 meces para terminar su entrenamiento bajo los efectos del hechizo del tiempo y Harry ya era un mago mas poderoso de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Ya dominaba a la perfección casi todas las ramas de la magia exceptuando la magia negra ya que esta no ejercía ni la más mínima atracción para Harry y mucho menos para sus tutores.

Esa noche Harry se encontraba sentado en una cómoda butaca frente a una mesa en la cual se encontraba el pensadero de piedra que había traído de Gringotts, inspiro hondo y se dispuso a ver uno de los recuerdos.

Harry había estado viendo en el pensadero desde hace un par de semanas, ya que Godric le había dicho que en el había guardado los recuerdos de todos sus duelos y batallas, porque suponía que le seria muy útil a su descendiente ver los duelos de un mago "tan experimentado como el".

En este recuerdo Godric se encontraba solo frente a un mago alto, con una larga barba negra que sobresalía de su capucha y estaba todo cubierto con ropa verde. Ambos magos estaban en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado por un bosque y a espaldas del contrincante de Godric había una pequeña ladera que se elevaba abruptamente por sobre el bosque.

_esto se acabo Salazar, ya no tienes a donde huir_ dijo Godric enfrentado a su oponente con la varita en la diestra y una espada en la otra mano.

_no necesito huir, as cometido un error al buscarme por tu cuenta y ahora lo pagaras con tu vida_ respondió Slytherin con una voz fría y cargada de odio mientras desenfundaba su varita.

_ ¿porque tuviste que cometer tantas atrocidades? antes éramos amigos no me obligues a hacer esto_ dijo Godric mientras se ponía en guardia.

_son ustedes los que no entienden, yo solo estoy construyendo un mundo mejor, sin todos esos sangre sucia que nos roban nuestros conocimientos, un mundo donde los magos dominemos a los _muggles_.

_los hijos de _muggles_ tienen tanto derecho a estudiar en Hogwarts, como cualquier otro mago, y los _muggles_ aunque no tengan poderes tienen el derecho de hacer su propia vida, sin que los magos los esclavicen como tu quisiste hacer, además no hay excusa para matar a los muggles e hijos de muggles como tu as echo _dijo Godric con su vos clara y potente.

_veo que seguirás siendo siempre el mismo valiente y estupido defensor de muggles que siempre fuiste, eres un estorbo para mi y esto le sucede a los que me estorban_ dijo Salazar y entonces dio una sacudida de varita y un rallo de luz roja salio de esta pero Godric lo esquivo con facilidad y luego contra ataco lanzándole un potente rallo dorado que por poco le da en el estomago a Salazar pero este logro esquivarlo saltando a un costado aunque su condición física era mucho menor que la de Gryffindor.

A continuación Salazar le lanzo un _avada kedavra_ pero Gryffindor volvió a esquivarlo con facilidad.

_eres lento Slytherin, deberías hacer mas ejercicio se burlo Godric. Entonces Salazar se enfureció y comienzo a lanzar una sarta de maldiciones que destruyeron todo el lugar mientras Godric intentaba esquivarlas o bloquearlas como podía hasta que su atacante se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y entonces aprovecho para contra atacar: realizo un amplio movimiento con la varita y de inmediato todas las enormes rocas que los rodeaban se elevaron en el aire para luego bolar a gran velocidad contra Salazar por lo que tubo que conjurar una enorme esfera de energía para que lo protegiera, Godric aprovecho el momento de distracción de su enemigo para encantar a los dos únicos árboles que quedaban sanos y estos comenzaron a moverse lentamente sin que Slytherin se diera cuenta. Mientras tanto el ya se había librado de las rocas que intentaban aplastarlo y se preparaba para contra atacar, sin darse cuenta que los árboles estaban justo detrás suyo entonces levanto su varita y realizo un complicado florhilete con su varita y dos enormes serpientes surgieron de ella y se dirigieron contra Gryffindor justo al mismo tiempo que uno de los árboles arrojaba al suelo a Salazar con un pesado golpe en la espalda, por lo que ambos contrincantes quedaron imposibilitados de atacar a su oponente ya que Godric luchaba contra las serpientes y Salazar contra los árboles:

Godric salto sobre una pequeña saliente de roca para evitar la mordida de las serpientes y cuando estas volvieron a atacar, corto el cuello de una, con la espada y con su varita hizo volar a la otra por los aires, mientras tanto Salazar se deshacía de los árboles, prendiendo fuego a uno y partiendo por la mitad al otro, con una poderosa maldición, pero el no había salido indemne como Godric ya que sus reflejos y su agilidad no eran tan buenos así que no había logrado esquivar todos los golpes de las ramas.

A todo esto, Godric termino de deshacerse de la serpiente que quedaba y ambos magos volvieron a enfrentarse.

_te estas poniendo viejo Salazar _dijo Godric con tono burlón al ver como este rengueaba un poco y se notaba que le costaba respirar, debido al golpe en la espalda.

Slytherin no respondió pero lanzo un rugido de furia y dio una sacudida con su varita lanzando una bola de fuego, que Godric apenas logro esquivar, pero cuando esta choco contra la pared de rocas a su espalda, estallo produciendo una enorme explosión que lanzo a Godric a unos dos metros de distancia dejándolo sin su varita, pero Slytherin no pudo continuar atacando ya que antes de la explosión Gryffindor había lanzado disimuladamente un _golpiairum _que le dio de lleno en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo por lo que ambos magos quedaron sin varita.

Los dos magos se levantaron lentamente observando cada movimiento del otro entonces Salazar se lanzo sobre su varita, pero Godric era mas rápido y de un salto alcanzo al mago y le propino un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo arrojo de bruces contra el suelo, luego levanto su mano y convoco su propia varita, pero ese momento de distracción, fue suficiente para que Salazar desapareciera en una nube de humo negro.

En cuanto la visión termino Harry salio del pensadero y escucho la voz de su antepasado:

_y dime Harry ¿aprendiste algo bueno de ese duelo?

_si aprendí todo lo que no hay que hacer_ bromeo Harry aunque en realidad estaba bastante impresionado por el duelo.

_que gracioso, hablando en serio, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta, de porque te ice entrenar tanto, físicamente, ya que jamás hubiera podido ganar ese duelo, si no hubiese sido por mi ventaja física, a decir verdad si no me hubiese confiado demasiado, esa explosión no me hubiese afectado y Salazar no se abría escapado, así que esa es otra lección que debes tener en cuenta, jamás te confíes, yo lo aprendí de la peor manera, ya que gracias a que me confié, Salazar Slytherin escapo y pudo continuar haciendo mas daño por un buen tiempo.

_ ¿que sucedió después de que escapo?_ pregunto Harry

_después de eso, Slytherin se escondió por un tiempo, hasta que por fin lo encontramos y logramos derrotarlo en una gran batalla final ya que todos sus seguidores estaban con el. Ese recuerdo podrás verlo otro día si quieres, aunque ya as visto otros recuerdos de batallas esta es la mas grande y sangrienta y aunque no es algo agradable, te será útil para ir dándote una idea de cómo es una batalla de esa escala.

Los siguientes tres meces Harry profundizo sus conocimientos en pociones, magia antigua, duelos, técnicas de lucha muggles, estrategia, e incluso había aprendido otro modo de desaparecerse que no podía ser impedido por los encantamientos anti aparición normales, otra cosa que para sorpresa de Harry estaba en el programa de entrenamiento era etiqueta, Harry recordaba el día que sus tutores le habían dicho que debía aprender a comportarse con clase:

Era una de esas noches en las que sus tutores se reunían en un cuadro para conversar con su descendiente mientras este comía.

Esa vez Winky había preparado un delicioso pollo al horno y Harry, que estaba bastante hambriento se lo estaba devorando a dos manos mientras sus antepasados charlaban.

_deberías aprender algo de etiqueta Harry_ comento en tono serio Merlín.

_ ¿_bara que_? _Pregunto Harry con la boca llena

_porque, si aprendes a comer educadamente, dejaríamos de pensar que estamos entrenando a un animal hambriento_ bromeo Godric

_jaja que gracioso, yo no como tan mal_ protesto Harry

_y entonces como explicas el hecho de que te hallas enchastrado hasta las orejas_ dijo en tono burlón Godric

_Eso no es cierto_ dijo Harry quien con un simple movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer todo los restos de pollo que tenia en las manos y la boca.

_hablando en serio Harry, deberías aprender a comportarte como un caballero, no me refiero únicamente a la forma de comer, tal vez mas adelante necesites infiltrarte en algún grupo de la alta sociedad para reunir información y ese tipo de conocimientos te será útil_ explico Merlín.

_además cualquier chica se asustaría si te ve comer de esa forma pensaría que eres un hombre lobo en luna llena_ se burlo Godric.

Así que después de eso durante cada comida, Godric se dedicaba a enseñarle como comer utilizando varios pares de cubiertos, a mantener la postura, tambien le corregía el vocabulario, lo que mas le costo era erradicar las palabrotas que Harry había aprendido de su tío y de Ron pero luego de mucho esfuerzo Harry parecía haberse criado con la realeza (cuando no estaba muy hambriento a causa de los entrenamientos)

Solo faltaba una semana de tiempo real para que Harry tuviese que tomar el tren. Por lo que sus tutores le dijeron que saliera de la sala del tiempo para que pudiese ir acostumbrándose al tiempo normal, además debía organizarse para su regreso a Hogwarts, reunir información sobre Voldemort y por ultimo Harry quería hacerles una visita a los Weasley, a Lupin y todo el resto antes de regresar al colegio y aunque lo negara, quería saber si Catherine seguía en Inglaterra.

Harry regresaba a su habitación original después de casi dos años y medio de entrenamiento aunque para el resto del mundo solo había pasado un mes.

Su aspecto había cambiado en gran manera: su espalda se había ensanchado, su cuerpo era musculoso y estaba mucho mas alto, su pelo seguía siendo tan desordenado como siempre aunque ahora no necesitaba usarlo para tapar su cicatriz porque en uno de los tantos libros que había leído descubrió la forma de ocultarla. Ese y otro libro que le había dado Merlín eran los únicos que llevaba bajo el brazo en ese momento. El resto los leería mas tarde cuando estuviera en el colegio.

El aspecto físico no era en lo único que había cambiado: ahora era mucho mas sereno y pensativo, ya no sufría por las perdidas de sus seres queridos, debido a que había aprendido que la muerte no era mas que la continuación del camino que había que recorrer y que sus padres, al igual que Sirius habían sido mejores personas de lo que jamás había imaginado, por lo que ahora eran mucho mas felices que cualquier persona que estaba en la tierra. En fin Harry ya no era un niño, se había transformado en un adulto sabio y responsable mucho antes de lo que la mayoría creyera posible.

HOLA DE NUEVO: PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN SABER MAS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HARRY LES AVISO QUE MAS ADELANTE LO SIGO DESCRIVIENDO UN POCO MAS, ADEMAS DE DEMOSTRAR SUS AVILIDADES.

PD: DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIVIENDO.


	7. UN MERECIDO DESCANSO

hola, aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, no tiene mucha acción pero ya vendra mas adelante.

Espero poder actualizar pronto y q me dejen sus opiniones.

**Capitulo 7: UN MERECIDO DESCANSO**

Harry se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto, recostado tranquilamente, después de haber tomado un relajante baño de burbujas.

En esos momentos recordaba algunas de las experiencias vividas durante los dos años y medio en la sala del tiempo, por ejemplo la primera vez que intento hacer una poción avanzada en las clases de Merlín. El intento termino en un completo desastre cuando hizo que el caldero estallase manchando todo con una substancia parecida al alquitrán o sus primeros intentos con las patadas voladoras: al principio su giro tenia poco impulso por lo que la patada tenia poca fuerza, así que cuando intento hacerlo con mas fuerza termino todo enredado en el suelo. Desde ese momento Godric se reía cada vez que mencionaban las artes marciales.

Pero al igual que con todo lo demás, Harry mejoro con el tiempo llegando a transformarse en un verdadero experto.

Harry miro la hora, vio que ya eran las 5 de la madrugada, por lo que se levanto para ir a desayunar antes de ir a hacer sus ejercicios diarios.

Luego de terminar su suculento desayuno y de realizar sus ejercicios matinales, se dio una ducha rápida ya que tenía muchos planes para ese día.

Primero iría a visitar a sus amigos y luego quería tener una charla con Dumbledore y algunos miembros de la orden, algo que tardaría bastante y si aun le quedara tiempo iría a Gringgots para revisar las cuentas de sus padres y la de Sirius, sino lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Salió del baño, se puso un bóxer, luego se coloco los lentes para poder ver lo que hacia, el collar de oro y diamante que saco de la bóveda de Merlín (que todavía no le había explicado como funciona), el anillo de oro con un rubí en forma de fénix (como dije anteriormente le avisaría si hay un ataque) una remera azul oscura, que le quedaba chica igual que el resto de la ropa debido a que su cuerpo había cambiado mucho durante los dos años y medio de entrenamiento, un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

Puso la varita del lado derecho de su cinturón en una funda especial que le dio Godric, la cual no podía ser convocada con un hechizo. Del lado derecho puso la espada con la cual estuvo entrenando, que tendría que cambiar una vez que llegue a Hogwarts por la que saco en su segundo año del sombrero. Una vez que camuflo la espada con un hechizo, luego tomo una capa negra y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se encuentran los retratos.

Después de haberse perdido varias veces por fin encontró el lugar.

En cuanto entro a la sala lo recibieron las voces de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

_es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí Harry _ dijo Rowena

_lo mismo digo señoritas_ dijo Harry mientras hacia una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

_veo que aparte de ser mas guapo te as transformado en todo un caballero_ cometo Helga.

_me halagan sus palabras, señorita_ respondió Harry haciendo gala de sus modales mientras Godric y Merlín se reían.

_veo que ya estas sacando provecho de lo aprendido_ comento Merlín con una sonrisa.

_es un placer verte a ti también, Merlín_ dijo Harry.

_y supongo que también te da gusto verme a mi o estabas demasiado ocupado charlando con las damas_ interrumpió Godric.

_ah, hola Godric, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí_ dijo Harry mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Merlín, dejando a Godric pensando en desquitarse mas adelante.

Harry estuvo charlando con los fundadores y Merlín un rato más y luego se despidió para ir a visitar a sus amigos que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place.

Harry camino el largo trayecto hasta el exterior de los muros. Mientras caminaba disfrutaba del aire en su rostro y la sensación de libertad ya que no había salido de la sala encantada durante dos años y medio, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, ahora por fin tenia la posibilidad y el poder suficiente para proteger a sus seres queridos.

En cuanto atravesó las imponentes puertas se detuvo un momento para observar el hermoso paisaje y luego desapareció con un suave crac.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la cocina de Grimmauld Place se encontraban el señor y la señora Weasley hablando con un decaído Lupin.

_No te preocupes Remus, estoy seguro de que Harry esta bien, de otro modo Dumbledore ya se habría enterado y por lo que dijo Severus, el innombrable ni siquiera sabe que Harry no esta con nosotros. El se trago el cuento de que logramos traerlo aquí en secreto _decía el señor Weasley.

_pero ya a pasado casi un mes y todavía no hemos recibido noticias de el y Dumbledore no parece darle mucha importancia al tema_ contradijo Lupin.

_ya no soporto más esta situación, Harry en algún lugar del mundo sin nadie que lo cuide_ dijo la señora Weasley mientras una lagrima amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y antes de que alguien llegara, esta se abrió por su cuenta, rebelando a un extraño y alto individuo, de rostro encapuchado.

De inmediato los tres adultos llevaron sus manos hasta sus varitas aunque no las desenfundaron.

El individuo sonrió al ver la actitud de ellos y dijo:

_les agradecería si me invitaran a pasar, normalmente es de buena educación.

_te invitaríamos a pasar si supiésemos quien eres, también es de buena educación presentarse antes de esperar que te inviten a entrar_ dijo Lupin con vos firme.

_es raro que tenga que esperar una invitación para poder entrar, siendo que esta casa me pertenece, señor Lupin_ respondió Harry mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa.

En ese momento Remus empezó a atar cabos. Esa persona no podía ser Harry, era mucho más alto y musculoso. Pero ahora que lo miraba detenidamente se parecía demasiado a Harry, aunque no entendía como pudo haber cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

_ ¿Eres tu?… ¿Harry? _dijo Remus mientras que por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad.

_Si profesor Lupin, soy yo_ respondió un sonriente Harry. En ese momento Remus se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo correspondido por Harry.

Una vez que la señora Weasley pudo reaccionar, corrió a darle su característico abrazo de oso. Y por primera vez no su puso a decirle lo flaco que estaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Luego llego el turno de saludar al señor Weasley, que le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

A continuación llegaron las inevitables preguntas…

_ ¿Donde diablos estuviste? _ pregunto un exaltado Lupin.

_Remus, no creo que este sea el mejor momento, Harry acaba de llegar _ le reprocho la señora Weasley.

_si lo se y lo siento, pero la verdad es que nos tuviste muy preocupados _ dijo a modo de disculpa Lupin.

_lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención preocuparos, pero no tuve la oportunidad de mandarles algún mensaje. Excepto cuando estuve con los mellizos en el Callejón Diagon.

_pero ¿que te sucedió? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo lograste desaparecer de Privet Drive?_ lo bombardeo con preguntas Lupin.

_le pido que me perdone profesor Lupin, pero no podré darle todas las respuestas que desea, al menos no por ahora, aunque algo puedo deciros, preferiría esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore y todo el grupo que se dedica a vigilarme este presente, de otro modo tendré que repetirlo demasiadas veces y no es mi intención.

Tanto Lupin como la señora Weasley quisieron protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por el señor Weasley, quien dijo:

_esa es tu decisión, Harry y además, supongo que quieres ver a los chicos, ellos están arriba, acompáñame si quieres.

_seria un placer ver a mis amigos_ respondió Harry mientras realizaba una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, luego realizo otro movimiento de cabeza hacia Lupin y Molly y dijo_ con su permiso profesor Lupin, señora Weasley_ antes de seguir al señor Weasley por las escaleras y mientras caminaba le dijo:

_le agradezco en gran manera por haberme ayudado en la cocina, señor Weasley.

_no fue nada, solo quería evitar una discusión ya que Remus y Molly estaban bastante nerviosos y seria mejor dejarlo para cuando se tranquilicen.

_si, lo se y me gustaría poder tranquilizarlos dándoles todas las respuestas que merecen, pero no puedo hacerlo.

_supongo que tendrás tus buenos motivos, Harry, pero no esperes que Molly y Remus lo entiendan, al menos no por ahora _le advirtió el señor Weasley justo antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación que Harry había compartido con Ron. Luego abrió un poco la puerta y dijo_ chicos aquí hay alguien con quien seguramente les gustara estar.

_ ¿Quién es? _pregunto la vos de Fred.

_ ¿es una chica?_ pregunto George.

_véanlo por si mismos_ dijo el señor Weasley mientras abría del todo la puerta para que Harry pudiese entrar.

Al principio los chicos no lograron reconocerlo.

_discúlpanos, ¿pero quien eres tu?_ pregunto Hermione, tratando de saber quien era es persona que le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente.

_me ofende esa pregunta chicos, creí que me conocían mejor.

_en mi caso al menos me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, pero en realidad no tengo ni idea sobre quien eres _dijo Ron.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía pensativa: por su cabeza cruzaban todo tipo de teorías, como que Harry tenía un pariente cercano del que no se sabía nada hasta ahora.

Entonces al ver que ninguno de sus amigos lo reconocía, Harry levanto su pelo dejando al descubierto su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

¡HARRY! ¿ERES TU?_ gritaron Ron, Ginny, Hermione y los mellizos a la vez.

_pero eso es imposible, el Harry que conocemos era escuálido_ bromeo Fred.

_y también era mas feo_ agrego George haciendo como si evaluara el rostro de Harry, antes de que Hermione y Ginny corrieran a abrasarlo, mientras Ron lo palmeaba en el hombro.

_ es cierto, as cambiado mucho y en poco tiempo_ comento Hermione, mientras se separaba un poco de Harry para poder verlo mejor.

_si, ahora estas mas lindo que antes_ dijo Ginny.

_te agradezco el halago y ustedes también están mas hermosas que antes_ respondió Harry mientras realizaba una leve reverencia ante las chicas. Haciendo que estas se sonrojaran, y era cierto las chicas habían desarrollado mucho sus encantos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sin verlas.

_ ¿y a mi no me vas a decir que estoy hermosa?_ pregunto George imitando la vos de una chica.

_lo haría, pero no me gusta mentir_ respondió Harry, desquitándose de su comentario anterior y haciendo que los demás rieran.

_es bueno verte de nuevo, compañero_ dijo Ron mientras le daba otra palmada en el hombro.

_lo mismo digo, es bueno verte_ respondió Harry y luego agrego_ es bueno verlos a todos ustedes.

_donde estuviste todo este tiempo, Harry, los miembros de la orden estaban desesperados_ dijo Hermione.

_estuve por ahí, Herms.

_ ¿a que te refieres con por ahí?_ pregunto Ron.

_lo sabrán mas adelante, por ahora no puedo decirles mucho, lo siento_ respondió Harry.

_pero Harry, somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros_ dijo Hermione.

_no lo dudo y es por eso que no quiero mentirles. Pero les prometo que mas adelante les daré algunas respuestas_ respondió Harry, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

Los chicos decidieron no seguir discutiendo y cambiaron un poco el tema aunque siguieron interrogando a Harry sobre su desaparición.

_cuéntanos Harry ¿Qué paso en el callejón Diagon, con Malfoy?_pregunto George.

_si, cuéntanos que paso, hace tiempo que no me rió tanto como cuando lo vi en medio del estiércol de dragón_ dijo Fred

_o no fue nada, supongo que ellos pensaron que era un mortifago o algo parecido y vinieron a hablar con migo, y aparentemente lo que les dije hirió su orgullo Malfoy, intentaron atacarme pero yo fui mas rápido_ respondió Harry quitándole importancia al caso.

_pero eran cuatro y Narcisa es una mortifaga experimentada_ dijo Ron impresionado.

_ellos hablan mucho y hacen poco_ dijo Harry, como respuesta.

_ ¿y el ministerio no te envió ninguna carta por hacer magia fuera de la escuela?_ pregunto Ron sorprendido.

_no Ron, el ministerio puede detectar la magia pero no puede saber quien la realiza, y en el callejo Diagon esta lleno de magos adultos por lo que seria imposible que supieran quien fue. Además estoy emancipado, significa que puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela, legalmente soy como un adulto_ respondió Harry dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

_Uhau Harry eso es genial ¿que tengo que hacer para emanciparme?_ pregunto Ron

_créeme que no quieres ser emancipado, a mi se me dio esa posibilidad porque soy el único Potter vivo que existe y mis tíos no son los mas indicados para encargarse de mis finanzas, ni nada que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico, si fuera por mi preferiría no poder hacer magia fuera del colegio y seguir teniendo a mis padres_ respondió Harry

_o lo siento Harry, no quise decir eso.

_no te preocupes Ron, no pasa nada _dijo Harry algo melancólico.

_oye Fred ahora entiendo porque jamás nos llego una de esas cartas con todas las veces hicimos magia fuera del colegio_ dijo George para cortar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando.

_si es cierto, yo siempre pensé que era porque nuestro padre era amigo de algunos miembros del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia, no porque no sabían que éramos nosotros _dijo Fred.

_si, pero aun así estoy seguro de que alguna que otra vez las amistades de papa ayudaron _dijo George con expresión pensativa

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y antes de que alguien contestara Lupin entro y dijo:

_Harry, Dumbledore y unos cuantos miembros de la orden están aquí y quieren verte.

_esta bien, gracias por avisarme profesor Lupin_ luego se dio vuelta y dijo_ nos veremos dentro de un rato chicos.

Luego salió junto a Lupin y mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo al comedor Harry dijo:

_profesor Lupin, quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido cuando llegue, pero deben entender que tengo mis razones para no contarles donde estuve.

_Harry eres un adolescente, no puedes escaparte solo por ahí, con Voldemort buscándote para matarte y dejándonos a todos preocupados_ le reprocho Lupin.

_lo se profesor, pero créame que no tuve opciones, tenia que hacerlo, además estuve en un lugar muy seguro, Voldemort jamás podría haberme encontrado allí.

_eso quiere decir que estuviste en una gran mansión protegida por una sarta de hechizos desconocidos y poderosos_ afirmo más que pregunto Lupin.

_ ¿como lo sabe profesor?_ pregunto muy sorprendido Harry.

_Harry, no soy estúpido, se deducir. Es demasiada coincidencia que el mismo día que tu desapareces aparece en el valle de Godric una enorme mansión que no estaba allí antes, y para colmo las únicas personas que pueden verla son las que tu aprecias, y por cierto el echo que yo también este entre ellas me halaga, gracias por eso Harry_ dijo Lupin haciendo que Harry se quedara sin palabras y muy sorprendido.

_es por eso que fue tantas veces al valle en estos días, Winky me dijo que lo vio, pero como no podía entrar, usted se iba con la cabeza gacha.

_si es por eso, quería averiguar si tu estabas allí o no, y dime Harry ¿me contaras el resto de la historia ahora que ya se donde estabas?

_me gustaría pero no puedo, lo siento profesor.

_ ¿y si te digo que en el valle se contaba una leyenda sobre una gran mansión, que estaba oculta, pero que aparecería cuando el heredero de Godric Gryffindor la necesitara para su entrenamiento?

_creo que no me deja otra opción que contarle mas cosas, se lo diré cuando tengamos un momento tranquilo, tal vez mañana en mi mansión del valle de Godric ¿Qué le parece profesor? _dijo Harry resignándose a tener que contarle todo o casi todo.

_me gusta la idea Harry ¿Qué tal mañana al medio día? Es el único momento que tendré libre.

_me parece, bien y otra cosa profesor, le agradecería que no le comentara a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Dumbledore.

_no te preocupes, no se lo e contado a nadie ni pienso hacerlo, aunque sospecho que si yo puede deducirlo, Dumbledore también puede, es aun mas inteligente de lo que parece_ respondió Lupin justo antes de que llegaran ante la puerta de la cocina, en donde los estaban esperando los miembros de la orden.

Lupin empujo la puerta y ambos entraron y vieron que allí estaba Dumbledore sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, a los costados estaban Kingsley y ojo loco Moody. Harry noto que también habían dejado un espacio para Lupin a la derecha de Dumbledore, en las otras sillas estaban Tonks, la señora y el señor Weasley, junto con sus dos hijos mayores y Fleur que estaba sentada junto a Bill.

Harry los saludo educadamente y luego se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, desde donde podría ver bien a todos los presentes.

_me da gusto verte de regreso Harry, y en buen estado_ dijo Dumbledore en cuanto Harry se sentó.

_gracias por la bienvenida profesor, para mi es un gusto verlos nuevamente, sanos y salvos_ respondió Harry mientras sonreía a causa de la formalidad con la que se desarrollaba la reunión.

_a pesar de los tiempos que corren mi prioridad es mantener a la gente a salvo, pero para lograrlo necesito saber donde se encuentran, o de otro modo las medidas de seguridad pierden eficacia_ respondió Dumbledore mirando con severidad a Harry quien se preparo para recibir los intentos del anciano de penetrar en su mente, pero para su sorpresa Dumbledore no intento utilizar la legermancia.

_lo siento profesor, le repito lo que les dije a los demás cuando recién llegue: no fue mi intención preocuparlos, pero les aseguro que estuve en un lugar seguro y si no les envié ningún mensaje es porque no podía hacerlo, aunque les dije a los mellizos que les avisaran que no se preocuparan por mí.

_Harry debes saber que confió en ti y que se que eres un joven muy responsable y capas de cuidarse por su cuenta, pero eso no alcanza, estamos hablando de Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas peligroso que a habido en siglos y para escaparse de el eso no alcanza_ respondió Dumbledore.

_yo creo que si cada vez que se escapa, vuelve mas lindo como ahora, debería hacerlo mas seguido_ dijo Tonks haciendo que Harry se pusiera colorado y que algunos como Bill, Charlie y Lupin no aguantaran la carcajada.

_gracias Tonks, tal vez deba tomar en cuenta el consejo_ respondió Harry quien seguía colorado.

_ ¡Tonks! _no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios, esto es algo serio_ la reprocho la señora Weasley.

_le aseguro que no ahí ningún inconveniente, señora Weasley_ dijo Harry, intentando mantenerse serio, aunque el echo de que los hermanos Weasley siguieran riéndose en vos baja no ayudaba mucho.

_Harry, lo que quiero que comprendas, es que no debes tomar tu seguridad a la ligera, tu sabes lo importante que eres, aun para la gente que ni siquiera te conoce, imagínate para tus amigos_ dijo Dumbledore poniendo fin a las bromas, aunque en realidad a el le había costado trabajo no reírse de lo colorado que se había puesto Harry.

_le aseguro profesor, que mi seguridad es una prioridad para mi_ dijo Harry.

_no lo dudo Harry, eso es algo que vienes demostrando desde tu primer año en Hogwarts, si sigues como hasta ahora tendré que buscarle una ayudante a Madam Pomfrey _dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por enzima de sus lentes de media luna.

_como siempre digo profesor Dumbledore, yo no busco los problemas, ellos me encuentran a mi_ respondió Harry.

_no lo dudo Harry, no lo dudo y es por eso que e decidido colocarte una escolta permanente_ dijo Dumbledore.

_con todo respeto profesor, creo que se cuidarme solo y no necesito a un grupo de magos pisándome los talones_ respondió Harry, pensando que sucediera lo que sucediera, no podía permitir que Dumbledore lo mantuviese vigilado o de otro modo todos sus planes quedarían arruinados.

_Harry eres solo un adolescente, claro que no puedes cuidarte solo_ dijo la señora Weasley.

_si me perdona el comentario señora Weasley, creo que se como cuidarme_ dijo Harry en el tono mas respetuoso que pudo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Snape: miro a sus alrededor y en cuanto vio a Harry dijo con el tono más despectivo que tenia:

_veo que por fin han logrado encontrar al chico malcriado.

_en realidad el a regresado por su cuenta y en estos momentos estábamos discutiendo el tema de su escolta.

_y supongo que el se negó ya que no le importa que todo el mundo mágico este pendiente de su seguridad, siempre y cuando el pueda seguir yendo a donde quiera y cuando quiera_ dijo Snape.

En otros tiempos Harry se hubiese enfurecido o contestado a los comentarios de Snape, pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora Harry controlaba sus emociones, era algo que había tenido que aprender para evitar cometer errores debido a los impulsos apresurados, además Dumbledore se encargo del asunto.

_a decir verdad estábamos discutiendo si el necesitaba o no una escolta y como una demostración vale mas que una afirmación, le pediremos a Harry que nos demuestre si sabe defenderse como dice y ya que usted esta de pie le agradecería que nos ayudara facilitando al atacante_ dijo Dumbledore metiendo en un brete a Harry: si el se negaba o no utilizaba sus poderes para ganar estaría permanentemente vigilado por lo que no podría llevar a cabo sus planes y si utilizaba sus poderes Dumbledore sabría que Harry había progresado mas de lo debido en tan poco tiempo, el anciano era astuto, pero Harry no podía permitir que lo vigilaran y la única forma era derrotando a Snape de modo que tendría que hacer que pareciera que le costaba mas de lo que en realidad le costaría, aunque aun así seria mostrar mucho ya que Snape era un mago hábil y a diferencia de los demás, no dudaría en usar todo tipo de maldiciones contra Harry.

Harry se levanto de su silla, desenfundo su varita y se coloco en guardia frente a su oponente mientras este lo miraba con un odio mortal.

_a la cuenta de tres_ dijo Dumbledore _ 1-2 y 3

Snape acuchillo el aire con su varita y de esta broto una maldición color rojo oscuro, que Harry esquivo sin problemas, pero fingió que le costaba y entonces contra ataco con un simple _desmaius _que no fue problema para Snape, pero Harry no podía demostrar su verdadera capacidad.

Entonces Snape comenzó a lanzar una sarta de maldiciones, por lo que Harry tuvo que conjurar un poderoso escudo antes de contraatacar con otros hechizos simples.

Estuvieron de ese modo un par de minutos hasta que Snape comenzó a enfurecerse y a lanzar maldiciones cada vez mas poderosas por lo que Harry debía conjurar escudos demasiado potentes para un chico de su edad. Harry debía terminar con esto pronto o se vería obligado a utilizar algún escudo de magia antigua y entonces todo se echaría a perder.

En ese momento Snape le lanzo una maldición cortante que si no era curada de inmediato seria mortal entonces Harry la esquivo y mientras escuchaba los gritos de los demás presentes diciéndole a Dumbledore que detuviera el duelo, lanzo un _desmaius _y en cuanto Snape salto a un lado para esquivarlo le lanzo un _golpiairum_ que no logro detectar a tiempo por lo que le dio de lleno en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo y antes de que se recuperara, Harry le lanzo un _desmaius_ directo al rostro poniendo fin al duelo.

_creo profesor Dumbledore, que como dije antes se cuidarme solo_ dijo Harry mientras se guardaba la varita en la funda y fingía estar muy agotado, pero en realidad con todo el entrenamiento que había echo durante su estadía en el valle de Godric, estaba como si no habría tenido que batirse a duelo con Snape.

_veo que no mentías Harry, la pregunta es si eso es suficiente_ dijo Dumbledore_ pero como lograste derrotar al profesor Snape en buena regla, cumpliré lo que dije y no te designare una escolta permanente.

_no sabe como se lo agradezco profesor Dumbledore _dijo Harry mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.

_ahora que ya hemos terminado con ese tema, ahí otra cosa de la que nos gustaría hablar contigo Harry_ dijo Dumbledore.

_lo escucho profesor Dumbledore_ respondió Harry, esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba.

_como tú ya sabrás, esta casa te fue heredada por tu padrino Sirius, por lo tanto nos gustaría que como dueño nos dieras tu consentimiento para poder seguir usándola como nuestro cuartel general.

_ese fue un deseo de Sirius en vida, por lo tanto yo lo respetare_ dijo Harry.

_y nosotros te lo agradecemos Harry, nos quitas un gran peso de encima_ respondió Dumbledore_ y ahora, por ultimo esta el echo de que junto con la casa as heredado a Kreacher y como su nuevo amo debes encargarte de que no corra a contar todo lo que sabe de la orden a quien el considera que debería ser su verdadera dueña: Bellatrix Lestrange.

_a Kreacher preferiría tenerlo lo mas legos posible, por lo tanto si no le molesta lo enviare a trabajar en Hogwarts, donde los demás elfos lo mantendrán controlado.

_esa es una buena idea, que soluciona nuestro último inconveniente, por lo que podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión_ dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa.

A continuación todos salieron de la habitación sin prestar atención al inconsciente profesor Snape, por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que despertarlo.

Apenas se alejaron un poco, los dos hermanos Weasley y Tonks fueron a felicitar a Harry por su duelo contra Snape.

_Harry, estuviste genial_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_gracias_ respondió Harry, con una sonrisa.

_jamás pensé que alguien humillaría de ese modo a Snape, cuando todos se enteren que un estudiante de sexto año lo derroto de esa manera_ dijo Tonks riéndose con la idea.

_no creo que debamos difundir que Harry derroto al profesor Snape, ya que Voldemort lo considera uno de sus mas hábiles mortifagos y si se entera que Harry logro derrotarlo ya no lo subestimaría, quitándole esa ventaja a nuestro bando_ dijo Dumbledore quien había aparecido por detrás _ y por cierto Harry, felicitaciones por tu duelo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que seria mas corto_ agrego Dumbledore mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Harry y lo dejaba pensando en el verdadero significado de esas palabras ¿sabría Dumbledore sobre la leyenda de la mansión o solamente se refería a que creía que Snape lo derrotaría rápidamente, aunque el comentario de Dumbledore no daba a entender eso?

_gracias profesor, a decir verdad hace un buen tiempo que quería tener ese duelo y usted me dio la oportunidad_ respondió Harry.

_fue un placer Harry_ respondió Dumbledore riéndose. Luego se despido de todos y salió de la casa, rumbo a quien sabe donde. Unos momentos después Snape salió también, con una profunda mirada de odio y resentimiento hacia Harry.

_si que as cambiado en todos los aspectos _comento Tonks mientras veía a Snape salir dando un portazo.

_se podría decir que logre aprovechar bien mí tiempo _respondió Harry tranquilamente.

En ese momento llego Lupin y la señora Weasley para preguntarle a Harry cuales eran sus planes.

Al principio Harry pensaba irse a dormir a su mansión pero cuando la señora Weasley dijo que ya que no habían podido prepararle nada para su cumpleaños habían decidido prepararle todas sus comidas favoritas incluyendo una deliciosa torta Harry cambio de opinión y decidió que podía quedarse una noche en Grimmauld Place, aunque debería avisarle a sus antepasados y a los elfos que no iría Hasta la mañana siguiente.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y relajado: Harry se la pasó charlando y bromeando con sus amigos hasta la hora de la cena, cuando la sr Weasley los llamo para comer una gran variedad de delicias y para terminar una deliciosa torta en forma de sintch.

Esa noche Harry dormía en el mismo cuarto que Ron y cuando ambos se estaban cambiándose para meterse en la cama ron dijo:

_cielos Harry, deberías pasarme un poco de la poción que usas para tener ese físico, tal vez con eso pueda conquistar a… bueno tal vez pueda sacar provecho de mi musculatura.

Harry rio por el comentario y luego respondió:

_por desgracia Ron, la única forma de tener un buen físico permanente es utilizando los ejercicios muggles a diario.

_creo que cambie de o piñón con respecto al físico, me tendré que conformar con mis encantos naturales_ dijo Ron antes de darle las buenas noches a Harry y dormirse.

Harry estuvo un momento pensando en lo feliz que era de regreso con sus amigos y como los había extrañado antes de dormirse tranquilamente con la intención de levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para poder realizar todos los tramites y compras que le faltaban antes del medio día ya que debía encontrarse con Remus.

**Que les parecio? tratare de actulizar los antes posible. Dejen sus comentarios porfavor.**


	8. NOTA DE AUTOR

****

Perdon, perdon,perdon... no e actualizado en mucho tiempo.. lo que pasa es que ando muy ocupado.. tengo 2 capitulos mas pero no me convencen... me parece que los voy a volver a escribir.

Les aclaro por las dudas que NUNCA voy a dejar la historia..sea como sea esta historia va a tener un final... Bueno me tengo que ir espero poder acutulizar pronto.. y pido disculpas a todos de nuevo..  



	9. Mortifagos en el callejon Diagon

**Capitulo 8**: **MORTIFAGOS EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto bien temprano, como ya era su costumbre y realizo su ejercicios matinales, se ducho, luego bajo por las escaleras y mientras lo hacia se le ocurrió que debía solucionar una gran molestia para la orden antes de irse.

Cuando llego al cuadro de la madre de Sirius descorrió las cortinas y antes de que esta pudiese comenzar a gritar le lanzo un encantamiento silenciador y dijo:

_muy bien, antes de sacarte quiero que sepas que el mejor hijo que tuviste fue el único que despreciaste durante toda su vida y que la única razón por la que no te prenderé fuego es… m creo que no ahí ninguna razón para no hacerlo, pero lo que hare es dejarte aquí para que los demás decidan que hacer contigo y créeme jamás te hiciste querer así que tal vez lo mas agradable que te pueda suceder es terminar en la basura y también es lo menos que mereces.

A continuación Harry comenzó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras mientras realizaba unos complicados movimientos de varita y unos segundos mas tarde se escucho un sonido como si algo se quebrara y luego Harry descolgó el cuadro con facilidad y lo dejo sobre la mesa, mientras la madre de Sirius gesticulaba con furia y movía sus manos realizando todo tipo de gestos obscenos. A continuación Harry se dio media vuelta sin prestarle atención al cuadro y desapareció en una cálida y agradable llamarada roja rumbo al callejón Diagon.

Harry re apareció en un rincón oscuro del callejón justo cuando los primeros rallos del sol comenzaban a asomar entre las construcciones, comenzó a caminar rumbo al banco que ya debía estar por abrir justo cuando vio a unas sombras furtivas moviéndose por entre la oscuridad.

Desenfundo su varita y se oculto detrás de unas cajas mientras conjuraba una capa de color plateado y observaba lo que sucedía en la entrada del banco, ya que en ese momento unas 6 figuras encapuchadas se estaban escondiendo a ambos lados del edifico y justo antes de que Harry saltara de su escondite para atacarlos noto que habían mas en el callejón, un par se escondieron cerca de la entrada mientras mas magos encapuchados seguían apareciendo y escondiéndose en diferentes lugares del callejón. Este era un ataque en toda regla. Ya que los mortifagos pensaban esperar que los desprevenidos compradores llegaran dentro de poco y entonces atacarían por sorpresa. Harry debía hacer algo, pero los mortifagos eran muchos y estaban bien distribuidos, había entrenado muy duramente todo ese tiempo en la mansión y era hora de demostrarlo pero no estaba muy seguro de poder con tantos mortifagos.

En ese momento Harry solo pensaba en que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda de parte de la orden del fénix para poder defender el Callejón Diagon. Pero en ese momento sucedió algo de los mas extraño, Harry sintió algo que se calentaba en su dedo y cuando miro hacia abajo vio que era su anillo con forma de fénix que estaba brillando levemente, mientras en el aparecían las palabras "callejón Diagon."

Antes de que Harry lograse entender que estaba sucediendo con su anillo, el sol termino de iluminar el callejón anunciando que pronto llegarían los desprevenidos compradores y el debía hacer algo rápido, aunque tuviese que destruir un par de tiendas, pero intentaría usar las explosiones solamente como ultimo recurso.

Harry salió silenciosamente de su escondite y utilizando un poderoso encantamiento desilusionador llego hasta donde estaban los dos mortifagos que vigilaban la entrada, entonces apunto con su varita a unas cajas vacías que estaban apiladas delante de la primera tienda y estas se cayeron haciendo que los dos hombres miraran hacia ese lado. Aprovechando el momento de distracción Harry los silencio a los dos con un movimiento de la mano mientras con su varita les lanzaba dos certeros _golpiairum_ que los dejaron fuera de combate al golpearlos en la cabeza.

A continuación los izo levitar hasta un lugar donde quedaban fuera de la vista, pero otro de los mortifagos que estaba cerca vio un movimiento o hoyo algo y le aviso a su compañero, por lo que ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Harry escondido.

Harry se mantuvo oculto hasta que ambos magos se separaron para revisar el lugar, entonces se movió con cuidado hasta colocarse justo detrás del que estaba mas cerca y entonces le tapo la boca con una mano mientras le aplicaba presión en el cuello con la otra hasta que el mortifago quedo inconsciente y antes de que su compañero lo viera ya le había lanzado un encantamiento silenciador seguido de un _Golpiairum_, pero esta vez Harry no tubo la misma suerte ya que el mortifago callo contra una vidriera rompiéndola y causando mucho ruido.

De repente por lo menos 20 mortifagos salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a lanzar decenas de hechizos en la dirección en la que creían que estaba Harry, pero el había desaparecido para re aparecer detrás del grupo de atacantes.

Harry realizo un amplio movimiento con su varita y una bola de luz dorada broto de ella, para impactar en medio de sus enemigos produciendo una onda energética que arrojo a varios de ellos contra las paredes de los negocios. Los mortifagos restantes comenzaron a hacer estallar todo lo que veían con la esperanza de que alguna de las explosiones afectara a su atacante invisible, por lo que Harry decidió anular el encantamiento o de otro modo el callejón terminaría completamente destruido.

_ESTA ALLI, ESTA POR ALLI_ gritaron varios mortifagos desesperados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. De inmediato le lanzaron una gran cantidad de maldiciones por lo que Harry tuvo que crear uno de los escudos más poderosos que conocía, mientras rogaba que resistiese.

Aliviado y a la vez sorprendido noto como ninguna de las maldiciones afecto a su escudo, y llenaron el aire de polvo y humo por lo que los mortifagos no podían saber que sucedió con el misterioso encapuchado, hasta que una sarta de hechizos broto de entre el polvo y dejo a varios mortifagos inconscientes, entonces Harry hizo un amplio movimiento con la varita y el aire se aclaro revelándolo de pie, en medio del callejón y sin haber sufrido ni un solo rasguño.

Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé, se dijo Harry al ver que solo quedaban unos 5 mortifagos: el resto estaban desparramados por todo el callejón.

_ríndanse ahora y no sufrirán daños_ dijo Harry con una vos potente y autoritaria a los 5 mortifagos que estaban frente a el.

_yo creo que el que debería rendirse eres tu, somos 100 contra uno _dijo el mas alto de los mortifagos, que era quien estaba a cargo de ese grupo. En ese momento Harry sintió un frió intenso, miro a su alrededor y vio al menos 30 dementores que salían del callejón Knockturn, seguidos por unos 70 mortifagos mas_ y bien ¿Qué dices, te rindes ahora o prefieres que te matemos?_ agrego el mortifago en un tono burlón.

_vuelvo a repetir mi propuesta, ríndanse y no saldrán heridos, si no deponen su varitas en este instante lo considerare como que desean morir_ dijo Harry en un tono aun mas imponente que antes, pero en realidad estaba empezando a dudar de sus palabras.

Los mortifagos rieron y comenzaron a burlarse por lo que Harry dijo.

_no pueden negar que les diera la oportunidad_ luego apunto con su varita a los dementores y dijo.

_Iashnai tena_. De su varita broto una enorme luz blanca, que cegó a todos los presentes, estallo entre los dementores produciendo miles de partículas de fuego blanco. Mientras que los dementores, para sorpresa de todos lanzaban terribles y agudos chillidos antes de desaparecer carbonizados por el fuego. Unos segundos más tarde el fuego desapareció dejando solamente uno que otro resto de tela chamuscada. Todo lo que quedaba de los treinta dementores.

Los mortifagos quedaron con la boca abierta de ver lo sucedido. Su amo los mataría por perder a treinta valiosos dementores, pero tal vez el castigo no seria tan grabe si lograban capturar al culpable, entonces comenzaron a lanzar una gran cantidad de encantamientos aturdidores, que Harry les devolvió creando el _protejo _mas poderoso que habían visto en sus vidas.

En ese momento la entrada al callejón se abrió y por ella entraron ojo loco Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, el señor Weasley y para sorpresa de Harry los mellizos Fred y George. Mientras por todas partes aparecían los demás miembros de la orden junto con una veintena de aurors, a los que se les unieron los dueños de las tiendas, que no se habían animado a salir hasta que llegaron los refuerzos.

Los mortifagos quedaron rodeados por los defensores, que aunque inferiores en numero los tomaron por sorpresa y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar ya habían perdido casi la mitad de sus hombres y el resto solo pensaba en escapar, aunque todavía quedaban unos 20 mortifagos en pie dispuestos a seguir luchando ya que no se atrevían a regresar tan rápido ante su amo. La que los lideraba era Bellatrix Lestrange, quien gritaba órdenes y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, al verla Harry sintió una inmensa ira casi incontrolable que invadía todo su cuerpo, allí esta la mujer que había deseado destruir desde que ella destruyo a la única persona que había logrado ser como un padre para el, allí lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a todo el que se moviera (incluyendo a un par de mortifagos que intentaron huir sin luchar) allí estaba la acecina de Sirius.

Entonces Harry sin poder controlarse y sabiendo que desasiéndose de Bellatrix el resto huiría desapareció para re aparecer envuelto en llamas y furia justo frente a ella. Esquivando su maldición asesina le lanzo un poderoso _golpus_ que le dio en medio del pecho arrojándola inconsciente y con el tórax fracturado entre sus compañeros. Uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y desapareció, al ver que sus líderes los habían abandonado los pocos que quedaban los imitaron y desaparecieron también.

Entonces Harry se dio media vuelta mientras se aseguraba de que su rostro estuviese bien cubierto y vio que el campo de batalla estaba lleno de mortifagos en diferentes estados, algunos estaban mal heridos, otros solo con heridas superficiales y los que tuvieron más suerte solo estaban inconscientes. Aparentemente solo habían muerto unos cinco. La mayoría a causa de las maldiciones mal lanzadas de sus propios compañeros.

_no se quien es usted, pero le agradecemos por haber venido a ayudar_ dijo Kingsley, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

_a decir verdad a sido un placer_ respondió Harry como si solamente los hubiese ayudado a preparar un te, aunque apenas podía controlar la ira que lo invadía a causa de Bellatrix.

_a sido un placer para nosotros, que nos ayudara_ dijo Bill, sumándose a la conversación.

_si es cierto, si los mortifagos no hubiesen estado concentrados en usted, lo mas probable es que el resultado hubiese sido distinto, mi nombre es Kingsley, el suyo es…_ dijo Kingsley, mientras le tendía una mano.

_mi nombre no importa por ahora_ respondió Harry mientras le tendía la mano y pensaba que debería inventar uno para la próxima.

_pues entonces no insistiré, aunque si le diré que nos gustaría que se nos uniera, no tuve mucho tiempo para observarlo durante la batalla pero lo poco que vi me impresiono y créame que necesitamos a todos los magos valientes que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos_ dijo Kingsley.

_no se preocupen por eso, pueden contar con mi ayuda.

_eso significa que te unirás a nosotros_ dijo Bill sonriendo.

_en realidad trabajo solo, pero estaré presente en todas las batallas que pueda_ dijo Harry antes de desaparecer en medio de un destello de luz, dejando a sus interlocutores con las palabras en la boca.

_si que es un extraño personaje_ comento Bill.

_ya lo creo, no se que hacia tan temprano en el callejón, pero tubo suerte de que llegáramos a ayudarlo_ dijo Charlie, quien se había acercado para preguntar que les había dicho el extraño individuo.

_yo diría que nosotros tuvimos suerte de que el estuviese aquí_ dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba al grupo junto con Tonks y ojo loco_ estuvimos interrogando a los dueños de las tiendas y por lo que nos dijeron se despertaron cuando escucharon los sonidos de una batalla, algunos de ellos pudieron ver desde su ventanas a un solo hombre encapuchado al que le apuntaban una gran cantidad de mortifagos, aparentemente le lanzaron todo tipo de maldiciones, pero cuando todos pensaban que estaba muerto del medio del polvo y el humo brotaron una gran cantidad de encantamientos que dejaron fuera de combate a muchos de los mortifagos y cuando se disipo el polvo vieron que el individuo no tenia ni un rasguño y no solo eso, les ofreció la posibilidad de rendirse y entonces aparecieron unos 30 dementores y unos 70 mortifagos, por lo que el extraño personaje quedo rodeado.

_pero no habían dementores cuando llegamos_ dijo Bill

_exacto, aparentemente esta persona tiene el poder suficiente para destruir totalmente a los dementores, esto es todo lo que quedo de uno de ellos_ dijo ojo loco mientras les mostraba un pedazo de tela chamuscada_ yo creo que los mortifagos tuvieron suerte de que llegáramos nosotros ya que aunque no mato a ninguno, se aseguro de dejarlos fuera de combate de la manera mas dolorosa posible, sino pregúntenle a Bellatrix si algún día la encuentran.

_pero eso es increíble, ni siquiera Dumbledore puede destruir a los dementores y menos a treinta_ dijo Tonks.

_aparentemente tenemos todo un enigma con este individuo_ dio pensativamente Kingsley_ yo iré a informar al ministerio sobre el ataque, Lupin ¿tu podrías informarle a Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido?

_si, no tengo ningún problema, mientras, los demás deberían quedarse a reunir mas información y a ayudar con los prisioneros capturados, los aurors no son suficientes para escoltar a tantos y otra cosa Kingsley, no les digas todo sobre el individuo, por lo menos no hasta que sepamos mas de el.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Godric, Harry acababa de darse una ducha rápida y luego de vestirse con una elegante túnica verde oscura y colocarse unas cómodas botas negras y guardar su varita en su funda especial, se dirigió a informarles de lo sucedido a sus antepasados, antes de que Lupin llegase.

_buenos días Harry _lo saludaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

_ ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? Pregunto Godric

_bastante interesante, me batí con una centena de mortifagos, destruí a 30 dementores, a y por cierto los de la orden junto con unos cuantos aurors llegaron al ataque, de no haber sido porque los mortifagos estaban ocupados con migo en estos momentos abríamos perdido a la mayor parte de la orden. La situación es preocupante, los mortifagos llevan todas las de ganar en una batalla, en esta tuvimos suerte.

_ ¿pero acaso no hay magos capaces en vuestro bando?_ pregunto Rowena.

_si los hay, pero son pocos y los mortifagos matan a sus enemigos, no tienen problemas en utilizar todo tipo de maldiciones contra nosotros, mientras que por lo que vi los aurors y los miembros de la orden solo usan encantamientos básicos de inmovilización, desarme o los _desmaius _y para colmo somos inferiores en numero_ dijo Harry

_pero acaso no se dan cuenta que esto es una guerra, en la guerra no puedes desarmar o desmayar a tu enemigo o la próxima batalla te lo encontraras de vuelta_ dijo Godric.

_ellos saben que es una guerra, pero todavía no se han dado cuenta de lo que eso implica. Son la ley y es por eso que intentan capturar a sus enemigos vivos, ninguno de estos hombres a peleado una verdadera guerra por lo que quieren resolverla utilizando los mismos métodos que utilizarías contra un ladrón o alguien que rompe la ley en épocas de paz_ dijo Merlín entendiendo la verdad de la situación.

_idiotas, de esa forma el enemigo los ira debilitando cada vez mas mientras nadie hace algo para debilitar al enemigo_ dijo Godric perdiendo la paciencia.

_ ¿acaso quieres que matemos a los mortifagos? ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a su altura?_ dijo Harry indignado.

_no Harry, no queremos que se pongan a su altura pero si que hagan lo necesario para impedir que ellos tomen el poder, dime Harry ¿Cómo te sentirías si uno de los mortifagos que tu dejaste escapar hoy, el día de mañana mata a un ser querido tuyo? A nadie le gusta matar a una persona y nadie debería hacerlo, pero por desgracia las guerras existen y si quienes pelean para salvar a los que aman o para salvar la vida de los que aman no hacen lo necesario, tarde o temprano la situación se les ira de las manos, te lo digo porque yo tarde mucho en comprenderlo en la guerra contra Slytherin y pague un precio muy alto a causa de ello_ dijo Godric.

_pero aunque sean mortifagos son humanos y no se puede quitarle la vida a un humano así como así_ dijo Harry

_tienes razón Harry, pero ellos dejaron de vivir el día que decidieron dedicar su vida a matar, violar y torturar, eso ya no es vivir, no es que merezcan o no vivir, pero toda la gente que murió bajo sus maldades o que seguirá muriendo mientras ellos estén en el poder si merecían seguir viviendo, tus padres lo merecían, al igual que cuantos otros, no te decimos que los mates por matar, pero si te decimos que hagas lo necesario para impedir que sigan haciendo daño, ese es solo el ultimo recurso, pero es un recurso que debe ser utilizado cuando los otros métodos no funcionan. Tu Harry tienes el poder para capturar a muchos mortifagos y encerrarlos, pero el ministerio ya no tiene la capacidad de defender las cárceles_ dijo Merlín en tono triste, como si le doliera tener que decir esas palabras.

_pero puedo traerlos aquí y encerrarlos en este lugar.

_Harry sabes que no puedes, para empezar esta mansión no tiene ningún calabozo, además pondrías en riesgo demasiadas cosas al traer a tu enemigos a este lugar y otra cosa es que la única forma de evitar que esa gente siga cometiendo maldades es encerrándolos de por vida y te aseguro que eso es algo terrible, y por ultimo los únicos que pueden entrar a esta mansión son los que tienen una verdadera afinidad con el dueño, de esa forma nos aseguramos de que este sea un lugar totalmente seguro ya que aunque alguien lograse engañarte (cosa que dudo mucho) haciéndote creer que son tus amigos al tener falsedad en su corazón las barreras no los dejaran entrar_ dijo Godric echando por tierra la idea de Harry.

_ ¿entonces la única forma de ganar esta guerra es convirtiéndonos en asesinos?_ pregunto Harry

_no Harry, asesinato es cuando matas a alguien indefenso, a un niño o a cualquier persona inocente, pero si matas a alguien como Voldemort o Bellatrix nadie te consideraría asesino, si no me crees pregúntale a cualquiera que allá sufrido a causa de ellos si te considerarían asesino por destruir un mal. Lo que debes entender es que hay distintos tipos de mortifagos, están los que son totalmente malvados y no tiene ningún sentido intentar salvarlos, están los que se unen a ellos porque les temen y están los que se les unen porque fueron engañados por ellos, mientras tu dejes vivos a los primeros estarás condenando a los otros dos grupos que de otro modo podrían salvarse. Piensa a cuanta gente de ambos bandos podrías salvar si te desases del primer grupo, eso es a lo que nos referimos_ dijo Merlín poniendo fin a la discusión.

Ya era casi el medio día cuando Lupin llego frente a las grandes rejas de oro y en cuanto las contemplo se sintió emocionado, por fin podría atravesarlas y ver como era la mansión de Gryffindor por dentro, por fin podría recibir respuestas además de pasar un rato con el hijo de sus amigos a quien el veía como su sobrino desde que lo vio nacer.

Antes de que pudiese llamar, las puertas se abrieron por su cuenta dejándolo entrar.

Camino por la larga calzada que llevaba hasta la mansión, mientras admiraba la belleza del lugar, todo decorado con leones y el increíble edificio que tenia delante, con sus enormes puertas de roble con dos enormes leones tallados de forma imponente.

Al igual que con las puertas de oro, las de roble se abrieron por su cuenta, revelando el mas lujoso vestíbulo que Lupin allá visto en su vida, en cuanto entro vio que Harry bajaba por las escaleras, noto nuevamente como había cambiado, ahora era una persona imponente y de aspecto serio cuando quería serlo, se notaba que estaba siempre atento a todo y que seria casi imposible atacarlo por sorpresa.

Harry termino de bajar las escaleras y fue hasta el sorprendido Lupin haciendo ondear su túnica verde oscuro al caminar y entonces dijo, mientras le estrechaba la mano a su profesor.

_bienvenido a la mansión Gryffindor, espero que le agrade su estadía en este lugar.

_puedes estar seguro que me agrada, pero me gustara mas cuando me des unas cuantas repuestas, en estos momentos estoy algo confundido_ dijo Lupin mientras sonreía.

_no se preocupe, le daré bastantes respuestas, como para que este satisfecho, siempre y cuando usted no repita nada de lo que oiga o vea en este lugar, ni siquiera a Dumbledore_ dijo Harry.

_como ya te asegure antes, no diré nada a nadie a menos que me pidas lo contrario.

_dudo que le pida lo contrario, al menos no por el momento_ respondió Harry mientras pensaba en si les contaría algo a sus amigos o guardaría el secreto un tiempo mas.

_pues entonces es un trato, ahora cuéntame todo lo que quieras o puedas contarme sobre este mes que estuviste aquí, yo no te interrumpiré_ dijo Lupin.

_se lo contare, pero tal vez estemos mas cómodos en la sala que esta al otro lado de la puerta_ dijo Harry mientras señalaba una puerta lateral.

Durante al menos una hora Harry le estuvo contando sobre la mansión, sobre los dos elfos que por suerte vinieron a hacerle compañía, aunque no le dijo nada sobre haber heredado los poderes de Merlín, el hechizo del tiempo, que ahora era animago, ni nada que revelase sus verdaderos poderes.

_me alegra que te hayas estado entrenando, aunque es una lastima que se solo durante un mes, tal vez deberías hablar con Dumbledore, el podría enseñarte muchas cosas, estoy seguro_ dijo Lupin en cuanto Harry termino de hablar.

_lo dudo, Dumbledore esta muy ocupado como para tener que preocuparse por un adolescente_ dijo Harry aunque en realidad dudaba que Dumbledore pudiese enseñarle algo mas que sus antepasados.

_necesitamos a gente poderosa en nuestro bando, somos muy pocos y nos cuesta conseguir mas gente ya que todos tienen miedo, cometen el error de pensar que si no se involucran en la guerra esta no los tocara, pero si tu entrenaras lo suficiente muchos te seguirían por ser el niño que sobrevivió y si ven que eres poderoso serias la esperanza en esta guerra y eso es lo que necesitamos, estoy seguro de que heredaste algunos de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor y que Dumbledore podría enseñarte a utilizarlos_ dijo Lupin emocionado.

_ese entrenamiento lleva mucho tiempo y Dumbledore no puede descuidar sus otros asuntos_ dijo Harry mientras pensaba que en realidad había desarrollado todos los poderes de Godric, aunque le faltaba un poco de experiencia en batallas reales gracias a haber heredado los poderes de Merlín ya era mas poderoso que el fundador de Hogwarts.

Por suerte para Harry, antes de que Lupin pudiese seguir discutiendo llego Dobby para decirles que el almuerzo estaba listo por lo que dejaron el tema para otro momento y fueron a comer, mientras Lupin le contaba sobre el extraño personaje que los había ayudado en el callejón y Harry disfrutaba de escuchar como todos habían quedado impresionados por su actuación, aunque no sabían que era el y por lo que Lupin decía ese hombre les había traído esperanzas a todos los que habían visto como se enfrentaba contra todos los mortifagos y dementores, por lo que si aparecía en otros ataques, lo mas probable era que le seria mas fácil a la orden conseguir nuevos miembros ya que la gente no estaría tan asustada, debido a que no seria Dumbledore el único mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener a ralla a Voldemort por un tiempo o al menos eso creía la gente. El cometario hizo que Harry sonriera debido a que su plan estaba funcionando, su idea era crear la imagen de una especie de salvador enmascarado que traiga esperanzas a la gente, que los motive a seguir luchando y aparentemente estaba funcionado, aunque todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de que el extraño personaje ganara suficiente prestigio como para que su plan funcionara.

Harry recordaba el día en que tuvo la idea:

Flash Back

__cuando hay una guerra la mitad de la batalla se gana antes de comenzar. El bando que tenga menos miedo, que este mas decidido y que este mejor motivado por sus lideres es el que tiene mas posibilidades de ganar, aunque no tenga ninguna otra ventaja _dijo Godric mientras le explicaba estrategia militar a Harry. En ese momento, al oír esas palabras tubo la idea de crear un extraño personaje que nadie supiera quien es, pero en quien la gente confiase para que estuviesen motivados para la batalla, ya que seguirían a alguien poderoso y a la vez desconocido para el enemigo, por lo que ellos no conocerían sus debilidades ni a sus seres queridos, por lo que no les harían daño, eso ya no sucedería mas ahora Harry tenia el poder para protegerlos, a ellos y a muchos mas._

Fin flas back

En ese momento Dobby llego con el postre, sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos.

El resto de la tarde Harry guió a Lupin por la casa (sin mostrarle la sala del tiempo) y luego fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines mientras discutían sobre la situación de la guerra.

Al final de la discusión Lupin estaba tan impresionado por las ideas que tenia Harry sobre como debían actuar que le ofreció hablar con Dumbledore para que lo dejara entrar junto con Ron y Hermione a la orden, aunque con la condición de que ninguno de los tres fueran a las batallas.

_esta bien, te prometo que mientras no este los suficientemente preparado para ir a una batalla no iré_ dijo Harry sabiendo que luego de su primer año de entrenamiento ya estaba mas preparado que cualquier miembro de la orden exceptuando a Dumbledore, pero a esta altura estaba mas preparado que el propio Dumbledore, de ese modo podría entrar a la orden, que eran los que mejor conocían los movimientos de Voldemort y a la vez ir a las batallas disfrazado, sin faltar a su promesa ya que estaba mas que preparado, aunque Lupin no lo supiera, por lo que acepto.

Unos minutos mas tarde Lupin miro el reloj y vio que se le hacia tarde por lo que luego de despedirse y prometerle que vendría a contarle a Harry lo que Dumbledore opinaba de incluirlos en la orden se fue, dejando a Harry solo por lo que aprovecho lo quedaba del día para practicar un poco de magia y leer un rato los libros que le habían dado sus antepasados antes de irse a acostar para poder descansar del difícil día que había tenido.

**Hola llevaba mucho tiempo sin actulizar perdon... esque estaba sin tiempo y cuando escribia no me terminaba de convenser.. es mas todavia no me convense.. asique les queria pedir que ustedes vean y jusgen si quieren que continue la historia o no..**


	10. LAS HERENCIAS POTTER Y BLAK

**Hola a todos aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo. espero que les guste. ya estoy trabajando en el proximo. espero sus criticas e ideas, bueno no los aburro mas ojala lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 9: LAS HERENCIAS POTTER Y BLAK

Dos días habían pasado desde el ataque al callejón Diagon y Harry debería ir al día siguiente a Gringotts, una vez que todo se aya tranquilizado un poco.

Mientras tanto Harry pasaba los últimos días antes de tener que ir Hogwarts, tranquilamente en su mansión, charlaba con los elfos, con los retratos, hacia su entrenamiento diario y el resto del tiempo caminaba por los jardines o leía algún libro de magia antigua.

Esa tarde Harry estaba leyendo el mismo libro del que había sacado unos útiles concejos para modificar su apariencia a voluntad, de ese modo podría disfrazarse o hacer desaparecer su cicatriz cuando quisiera, pero ese día Harry llego a un capitulo mas interesante aun:

_Un útil hechizo para todo aquel que sufra de problemas de la vista es el encantamiento __oculus retorn__. Que permite que la buena visión regrese a la persona que reciba el encantamiento._

_Otro encantamiento muy útil, aunque mas difícil de realizar es el encantamiento __oculus magicus__ que permite a la persona que lo utilice ver con facilidad a través de objetos sólidos como si fueran transparentes además de permitir ver a la perfección en la oscuridad. Aunque para realizar este hechizo se debe tomar muchas precauciones debido a que de salir mal se corre el riesgo de perder irremediablemente la visión, además de el echo de que es un hechizo regulado por el ministerio debido a lo que acabamos de mencionar y debido a las implicaciones morales que conlleva tener la habilidad de ver a través de las paredes, puertas y túnicas, entre otras cosas._

Harry leyó el último comentario con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sacaba su varita para realizar ambos encantamientos.

El primero fue fácil. En cuanto dijo las palabras sintió una ligera calidez en sus ojos y cuando termino noto que su vista era borrosa, se quito los lentes y se dio cuenta que veía perfectamente.

El segundo era un poco mas complicado pero aun así lo realizo y esta vez sintió como su vista era modificada dolorosamente para que pudiese ver a través de las paredes y de la oscuridad.

Para cuando el encantamiento termino Harry estaba casi en el suelo a causa del dolor. Abrió los ojos y en un primer momento pensó que no había sucedido nada, entonces forzó su vista pero la pared seguía siendo impenetrable.

Harry tomo el libro y leyó todo lo que decía a cerca del encantamiento y vio que la vista mágica se manejaba con la mente, algo que al principio demandaba mucha concentración, pero con el tiempo se transformaba en algo casi natural.

Termino de leer y entonces mirando a la pared concentro su mente en ver lo que había al otro lado, esta vez si funciono, para sus ojos la pared era transparente, casi invisible, por lo que podía ver a la perfección a través de ella y si se concentraba en la siguiente pared su vista tambien la atravesaba. El problema era que llevaba tiempo acostumbrarse a utilizar la vista mágica, si la usaba por mucho tiempo ahora, lo mas probable era que terminase algo mareado y con la vista muy fatigada, por lo que se concentro en tener su vista normal y de inmediato dejo de ver a través de las paredes, mientras pensaba en lo útil que seria esto en las batallas y talvez no solo en las batallas…

Luego Harry miro la hora y vio que ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que debía ir a cenar si quería acostarse temprano, de otro modo estaría muy cansado para ir al banco de los magos a primera hora de la mañana.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto bien temprano (como ya era su costumbre) realizo sus ejercicios matinales. Luego se cambio su túnica de entrenamiento por una mas elegante, se coloco sus botas, coloco todas sus armas en sus fundas correspondientes y por ultimo se coloco una elegante capa de viaje por sobre los hombros, aunque esta vez no necesitaría cubrir su rostro debido a que podía utilizar los hechizos que había encontrado en el libro, para modificar su apariencia.

En cuanto término se coloco frente al espejo e intento por enésima vez acomodar un poco su cabello, por lo que el espejo le dijo por enésima vez que perdía el tiempo, así que Harry desistió y con un simple movimiento de cabeza desapareció.

Harry reapareció en el mismo rincón oscuro que la ultima vez para evitar que lo vieran aparecer, luego miro a su alrededor y al ver que solo habían unas cuantas personas que querían terminar sus compras antes de que el callejón se llenara (al igual que Harry) además de un grupo de aurors que vigilaban el callejón para prevenir otro ataque. Salio tranquilamente de su escondite y dirigió sus pasos al banco de los magos.

En cuanto Harry entro (y los duendes lograron reconocerlo) lo atendieron lo más rápidamente posible y cuando les dijo a que había venido lo llevaron ante el mismo duende que lo atendió la última vez para que pudiese realizar sus trámites sin ninguna molestia y así fue.

_buenos días señor Potter, es un placer verlo _dijo el gerente en cuanto lo vio entrar a su oficina.

_lo mismo digo señor_ respondió Harry mientras le tendía la mano, haciendo que el duende se quedara mirándolo de un manera extraña por unos segundos antes de corresponder al saludo, por lo que Harry pregunto.

_ ¿sucede algo malo?

_no señor Potter, todo lo contrario, sucede que aunque sabia que usted no es un mago común, jamás me imagine que trataría a un duende como yo con tanto respeto como para llamarme señor y darme la mano para saludarme.

_no veo razón para no hacerlo de ese modo_ respondió Harry de forma sincera.

_no dudo que usted hará muchas cosas señor Potter y que llegara lejos_ mientras decía estas palabras el duende se tornaba cada vez mas serio y luego de hacer una pausa mientras clavaba sus negros ojos en Harry dijo_ y aunque esto no aya sucedido en siglos, le diré que puede contar con que habrá duendes a su lado en forma desinteresada, a pesar de que usted sea un mago.

Esta declaración sorprendió mucho a Harry ¿acaso el duende se refería a que algunos de ellos lo apoyarían en la guerra? Harry dudaba mucho que eso sucediera algún día, ellos no ayudaban a los magos solo hacia negocios con ellos. Sin embargo le agradeció en su propia lengua algo que sorprendió y agrado al duende (Merlín le había enseñado a Harry lo básico del lenguaje de varias criaturas mágicas, además de sus costumbres diciendo que esos conocimientos le serian muy útiles mas adelante)

_veo que hasta a aprendido nuestra antigua lengua, un trabajo que muy poco magos se han tomado. Señor Potter lo vuelvo a repetir usted no es un mago común, nada común_ dijo el duende mientras torcía su cara para formar un sonrisa, la primer sonrisa autentica que Harry veía en el.

_me han enseñado lo básico sobre vuestro idioma, aunque cuando tenga tiempo tengo la intención de mejorarlo_ respondió Harry en el mismo tono tranquilo y educado que había estado usando desde que comenzó la conversación.

_puede contar con nuestra ayuda en eso, pero supongo que ahora querrá terminar con sus tramites_ dijo el duende mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su escritorio_ aquí tiene la llave de la cámara de los Potters y estas son las de los Blak, para cuando termine su recorrido yo tendré listos los papeles_ termino de decir el duende mientras le entregaba tres llaves de oro a Harry.

Harry le agradeció antes de salir rumbo a las bóvedas guiado por el duende que lo recibió en la entrada.

Una vez que llegaron, luego de un rápido descenso similar a dar un paseo en una montaña rusa. El duende dijo mientras abría la cámara:

_esta es la cámara de alta seguridad perteneciente a la familia Potter, señor.

En cuanto la abrió, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta de ver cuanto objetos de valor habían, junto con una gran cantidad de otros aparatos mágicos: espadas armaduras, un libro que mostraba recuerdos de sus padres de la misma manera que lo haría un pensadero, dos ordenes de Merlín primera clase entregadas a sus padres post mortem. Entre muchas otras cosas que no conocía.

Otros objetos que llamaron la atención de Harry más que cualquier joya fueron una docena de cuadros, en cada uno de ellos estaba retratada una generación de Potters con sus respectivas familias.

Estaban colocados en orden cronológico, apoyados contra la pared, de forma que a medida que uno movía un cuadro la siguiente generación quedaba descubierta.

Harry corrió hasta ellos con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, casi sin poder respirar comenzó a pasar un cuadro tras del otro y mientras lo hacia iba viendo distintos Potters con sus familias que lo saludaban con la mano, algunos de los cuales Harry reconocía gracias a la imagen que había visto en el espejo el primer año que curso Hogwarts, hasta que por fin llego al cuadro que quería ver, allí estaban sus padres:

Su madre mecía con cariño a un pequeño bebe que dormía placidamente en la seguridad de sus brazos bien envuelto en una manta, mientras que su padre la abrasaba con cariño de la cintura y con el otro brazo acariciaba el rostro del bebe. Ambos sonreían con ternura y parecían poder quedarse toda una vida en esa posición, mientras una única y silenciosa lágrima corría por el últimamente inexpresivo rostro de Harry.

El duende, viendo que Harry necesitaba un momento de intimidad salio de la bóveda dejándolo solo, justo al mismo tiempo que la pintura de su padre levantaba la vista y decía:

_hola ¿te sucede algo? Pareciera que estas muy triste para alguien de tu edad.

Harry hizo un disimulado movimiento de mano y la única lágrima se desvaneció de su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo.

_no, no me sucede nada, gracias por preguntar_ respondió Harry con una voz amable, que no demostraba la mezcla de emociones que en realidad sentía.

_claro que te sucede algo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ pregunto su madre.

_me- me llamo Harry_ respondió sin estar seguro de si rebelarles quien era.

_ ¿Harry? ¿Cómo es tu apellido?_ pregunto Lily mirando al chico y luego a su marido y dándose cuanta de la similitud entre ambos y luego mirando los ojos verdes del bebe que se estaba despertando en sus brazos.

_Potter_ respondió Harry viendo la cara de sorpresa de su padre quien miro al bebe que estaba en los brazos de su mujer y luego al joven alto, de hombros anchos y mirada seria que estaba frente a ellos.

_ ¿Harry? ¡Eres tú! ¡Pero si eres casi tan guapo como yo! ¡debes tener un gran éxito con las chicas igual que yo a tu edad!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras su madre decía:

_ ¿casi tan guapo como tu? Yo creo que es mucho más guapo y todo gracias a mi genética.

James le dio un beso a su mujer y luego dijo:

_esta bien, te reconozco parte del crédito, pero míralo es casi igual a mi, no se puede negar que fue mi genética la que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, y estoy seguro de que las chicas de ahora están felices de que allá alguien tan parecido a mi_ dijo James con orgullo mientras su esposa negaba con la cabeza y decía que el no tenia solución.

En ese momento entro el duende a la bóveda y comenzó a explicarle sobre los términos legales, dando a entender que a Harry le quedaba mucho por hacer en el banco y que seria mejor continuar. Por lo que Harry luego de explicarles a sus padres y a todos los Potter que estaban allí pintados que los iba a llevar a su mansión los encogió y los guardo en el bolsillo para luego mirar el largo inventario que tenia el duende antes de partir rumbo a la bóveda de Sirius.

Sirius al igual que los Potter tenía dos bóvedas, una para guardar el dinero y la otra para todas las demás pertenencias de valor.

Primero revisaron la bóveda del dinero en donde había una enorme pila de oro, aun más grande que la de los Potter. Luego fueron a la bóveda de alta seguridad en la que habían en su mayoría todo tipo de objetos tenebrosos a los cuales Harry observo desde una distancia prudente.

Pero ademas de todos los objetos tenebrosos había una gran cantidad de joyas (la mayoría con forma de serpiente) una daga extremadamente filosa, con un mango echo de cuerno de unicornio y por lo que dijo el duende, mientras la miraba con codicia era un arma mágica echa por duendes, que no podía ser convocada ni dañada y que nunca se desafilaba, además podía cortar casi cualquier cosa con facilidad. Harry pensando que podía ser útil en algún momento la coloco en su funda de plata y se la guardo en el cinto, de manera que quedara oculta bajo la túnica.

A continuación, mientras Harry miraba los distintos objetos que habían en el lugar, encontró algo que lo lleno de emoción, escondido detrás de un montón de objetos había un cuadro tapado con una tela, en cuanto retiro la envoltura descubrió a su padrino pintado en el lienzo. Esto era lo que necesitaba para completar el emocional día de Harry (y tambien su colección de cuadros)

_ ¡Harry pero que gusto verte! Creí que no vendrías nunca a buscarme, no sabes lo aburrido que es estar todo el día viendo una tela blanca frente tullo, tendría que haber pedido que me pintaran con una hermosa chica para que mi hiciera compañía, en ese caso estar tapado por una tela hubiese sido muy útil_ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara mientras Harry reía de las ocurrencias de su padrino.

_no te preocupes Sirius, te sacare de aquí de inmediato y una vez que lleguemos a casa podremos tener un buena charla, tambien estoy llevando el cuadro de mis padres_ respondió Harry intentando mantener su rostro sereno, aunque era difícil.

_pues entonces no perdamos tiempo, dejemos este lugar de inmediato y veámonos a casa, tengo ganas de tener una charla familiar_ respondió Sirius, quien se consideraba parte de la familia Potter y ellos tambien lo consideraban así.

Harry sonrió y luego de encoger el retrato de su padrino se lo guardo en su bolsillo junto con los demás y regreso a la superficie luego de un mareante viaje en el carro.

Al regresar a la oficina del gerente Harry estaba ansioso por terminar sus trámites y regresar a la mansión para seguir conversando con sus padres y con Sirius. Aunque estaba seguro de que seria una experiencia difícil era algo que necesitaba hacer.

_siéntese señor Potter, aquí tengo todos sus papeles para que pueda terminar con este asunto sin muchas molestias.

_esta bien, gracias_ respondió Harry mientras se sentaba.

Una hora después, Harry salio del banco, luego de haber sido informado de todos los detalles de sus herencias, estaba bastante agotado, de modo que dejaría los últimos tramites para después, aunque la principal razón era que estaba apurado por regresar a la mansión y conversar con sus padres, de modo que tomo nota mental para no olvidarse que mas adelante debía ir a revisar un par de empresas en las que su padre y Sirius tenían acciones o por lo menos algo así le había explicado el duende aunque no tenia ni idea como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo no mágico por lo que Harry debía ir a revisar de que se trataba el negocio, ya que lo único que sabia hasta el momento era la dirección del lugar y el echo que incrementaba el oro de la cuenta Potter y Blak cada mes.

Aun así antes de partir decidió ir a comer unas hamburguesas en el mundo muggle (algo que siempre extrañaba cuando estaba con sus tíos, quienes jamás le daban algo rico o cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, en donde no existían)

Esta vez Harry no podía aparecerse en el lugar debido a los muggles así que busco un rincón fuera de la vista y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una muda de ropa muggle y con otro chasquido se la coloco encogiendo la ropa de mago y guardándosela en el bolsillo. Luego salio del callejón y mientras esperaba por un taxi miro hacia abajo y vio que el pantalón que había comprado hacia solo un mes de tiempo real le quedaba barios centímetros corto, al igual que todo el resto de la ropa.

Parece que tendré que comprar un poco de ropa antes de ir a comer algo_ pensó Harry y luego miro a su alrededor y vio que entre las muchas tiendas que colmaban la calle había un par que eran de ropa, se dirigió a la primera de ropa deportiva y una vez adentro comenzó a dar vueltas por el local sin saber que comprar, a decir verdad el no tenia ni idea de cómo vestirse correctamente ya que toda su vida había usado la ropa vieja de su primo, que siempre le quedaba grande y aunque la ultima vez había elegido el mismo la ropa no le había dado mucha importancia ya que solo era para su entrenamiento.

En ese momento una de las chicas que atendía a los clientes aparentemente noto la confusión de Harry y se apiado de el, por lo que fue a ofrecerle su ayuda (además para ella Harry era un joven muy guapo y musculoso)

_ ¿necesitas ayuda para elegir?_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a quien lo había hablado y se encontró con una linda joven de unos 20 años de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel, por lo que Harry tubo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante la tentación de aprovechar su visión mágica.

_eh, a-ah decir verdad si, elegir ropa no es mi especialidad_ respondió Harry algo abochornado (malditos nervios, debía aprender a estar mas tranquilo con las chicas pensó)

_entonces estaré encantada de ayudarte, porque esa si es mi especialidad_ respondió la chica_ mi nombre es Marean ¿el tullo es?

_eh… yo me llamo Harry, es un placer conocerte_ respondió aun algo tímido Harry, mientras le tendía la mano.

_es un placer conocerte a ti tambien_ respondió la chica mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa, luego miro lo que Harry tenia puesto y dijo_ valla si que necesitas ayuda con la elección de tu ropa.

_supongo que crecí un poco mas de lo que esperaba y no e tenido tiempo de comprar ropa nueva_ se excuso Harry mientras veía como la vista de Marean se dirigía a sus tobillos descubiertos.

_eso lo solucionaremos en unos instantes_ respondió la chica antes de arrastrar a Harry por toda la tienda mientras le iba llenando los brazos de ropa mientras Harry aun intentaba resistirse a lo inevitable, pero en una de las tantas veces en las que ella se estiraba para poder alcanzar alguna prenda, marcando de ese modo sus atributos, Harry sin darse cuenta se concentro y vio mas de lo que esperaba, dejándolo con la boca totalmente abierta y aun estaba en ese estado cuando la chica se dio vuelta, al verlo supo donde había estado posada la mirada de Harry, aunque por suerte para el, ella no sabia de la existencia de la magia, y mucho menos de la visión mágica. Marean le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Harry, aunque en realidad solo le había causado gracia y luego continuo buscando ropa seguida por un muy colorado Harry.

Casi una hora después Harry ya se había probado casi toda la tienda y Marean había elegido casi la mitad de las existencias para el cuando fue a pagar al dueño. Un hombre de unos sesenta años algo calvo pero que se notaba que en su juventud había sido una persona muy deportista (Harry pensó que le recordaba a Ludo Bagman) en cuanto Harry saludo al hombre y dejo la gran pila de ropa sobre el mostrador el levanto la cabeza casi con aburrimiento, entonces, de inmediato su rostro cambio a una expresión pensativa, como si se esforzara por recordar algo.

_Buenos días ¿no quieres llevar algo mas?_ respondió al hombre en un tono irónico al ver la cantidad de ropa que Harry estaba por llevar.

_no gracias, creo que con esto bastara, señor _respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

El hombre rió por lo bajo mientras registraba la compra de Harry y cuando hubo terminado le dijo el precio, que Harry pago sin problemas a pesar de la gran cantidad que era. Entonces llego Marean para ayudar al hombre a guardar todo en unas bolsas, cuando terminaron se las entregaron a Harry quien ya se estaba por ir cuando el lo llamo de vuelta.

_espera un momento por favor_ dijo y cuando Harry se dio vuelta pregunto_ ¿por casualidad te conozco?

_no lo creo señor, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

_es extraño tu rostro me parece tan conocido… espera ¿por casualidad tienes algún parentesco con James y Lily Potter?

_si soy su hijo_ respondió Harry muy sorprendido.

_pero que alegría conocerte, mi nombre es Mark y soy un viejo amigo de tus padres, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no los veo.

_oh, es un placer conocerlo señor _respondió Harry algo sorprendido, el no había sentido la presencia de ningún mago al entrar en la tienda por lo que este hombre debía ser un squib o un muggle que de alguna forma conocía a sus padres.

_conocí a tus padres hace mucho tiempo, ellos me ayudaron a comenzar este negocio, al principio ellos solo querían ayudarme pero logre convencerlos de que formáramos una sociedad y con el tiempo esto fue creciendo hasta transformarse en una cadena de tiendas deportivas_ contó el hombre, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos_ pero no te aburriré contándote algo que seguramente ya as oído de tus padres, así que cuéntame de ti y de ellos, hace mas o menos unos 17 años que no los veo, la ultima vez que los vi tu madre seguía embarazada.

_lamentablemente no se mucho de ellos_ dijo Harry con vos triste y al ver la cara de interrogación de Mark explico_ murieron cuando yo cumplí un año, es por eso que jamás los volvió a ver y que yo no se nada de usted.

_q-que p-pero, no se que decir, lo siento tanto, de haber sabido…

La expresión de Mark daba la sensación de que acababa de haber recibido un duro golpe en la cabeza, que lo había dejado algo mareado y a decir verdad acababa de recibir un fuerte golpe aunque emocional.

La conversación continuo durante mas o menos una hora, en la cual Harry explico lo que había sucedido con sus padres (de una manera que no rebelara nada sobre el mundo mágico ni del verdadero poder de Voldemort). Harry les contó que un peligroso asesino que aun no había sido atrapado era el que mato a sus padres, debido a que ellos estaban entre las personas que se oponían a sus crímenes, pero no les explico mucho mas sobre el tema, en vez de eso, se dedico a interrogar a Mark quien era un muggle al que su madre había conocido desde pequeña y que cuando se entero de sus problemas financieros ella y James decidieron ayudarlo.

Resulta que la tienda a la que Harry entro para comprar ropa era uno de los negocios que debía visitar, esa si que era suerte pensó Harry, mientras salía de la tienda luego de prometer que volvería a otro día a continuar la charla con Mark (tambien a visitar a Marean con quien había entablado una buena amistad), de esa forma mato a dos pájaros de un tiro ya que compro la ropa que necesitaba y reviso uno de los negocios que debía controlar, además de conocer a un viejo amigo de sus padres

Ahora solo le faltaba ir a un lugar antes de poder regresar a su hogar para descansar tranquilamente y principalmente para tener una larga charla con los retratos de sus padres y de su padrino.

Harry camino un par de cuadras hasta que encontró un buen lugar para comer unas hamburguesas, pero mientras caminaba noto que tanto la orden del fénix como el ministerio habían tomado un par de medidas de precaución para proteger el mundo muggle, ya que se cruzo con un par de hombres que parecían patrullar el lugar y los reconoció como aurors por la pequeña insignia que llevaban sobre sus desastrosos atuendos muggles, además se cruzo con Tonks justo en la esquina del restáurate, estaba parada y con aspecto de estar muy atenta.

………………………………………………………….

Los días habían pasado y a la mañana siguiente Harry debía ir a Hogwarts, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo charlando con los retratos de sus padres había tomado una decisión que estuvo postergando desde que llego al valle de Godric, al valle en el que había pasado su primer año de vida. A la mañana siguiente iría a visitar la casa de sus padres, la casa en la cual había ocurrido el suceso que marco su vida para siempre, la casa en la cual Voldemort destruyo a su familia y a la vez creo a su peor enemigo, el único capas de destruirlo: Harry James Potter.

Esta era la razón por la cual su equipaje estaba listo desde temprano, debido a que no quería perder tiempo buscando las últimas cosas antes de partir o de otro modo no podría visitar con el tiempo suficiente la casa de sus padres.

Harry estaba terminado de revisar que no se estuviese olvidando nada cuando la alarma mágica que remplazaba los timbres muggles sonó rebelándole que Lupin había venido a visitarlo, seguramente a cumplir su promesa que volvería a avisarla de la decisión de Dumbledore.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry y Lupin se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

_Hola Harry, que gusto verte ¿Cómo as estado?_ saludo Lupin en cuanto entro.

_e estado bastante bien, encontré un par de cosas interesantes para hacer ¿Qué tal estuvo todo durante estos días profesor?

_bastante bien, aunque algo agitado, hemos recibido noticias sobre un posible ataque al mundo muggle, de modo que estamos bastante ocupados vigilando Londres.

_siempre es mejor estar atentos_ respondió Harry.

_exacto y eso me recuerda que tengo poco tiempo, en realidad solo vine a ver como estabas y a contarte de la decisión del profesor Dumbledore.

_muero de interés por conocer su respuesta_ respondió Harry intentando que no se notara la ironía.

_si supuse que estarías emocionado_ dijo Lupin sin notar nada_ veras, hable con Dumbledore sobre todo lo que tu dijiste y el acepto que tu y tus amigos entraran en la orden, dijo que podrían participar en todas las reuniones, excepto algunas muy secretas y que ustedes se encargarían de vigilar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, para protegerlos a la vez que averiguan que es lo que traman los hijos de los mortifagos.

_excelente_ dijo Harry sin ocultar la ironía esta vez, ya que pensaba como Dumbledore se las había arreglado para obligarlos a quedarse seguros en el colegio, haciéndoles creer que estaban realizando una gran labor para la orden.

_Harry la tarea que te dio Dumbledore es una tarea importante, además por algún lado deben empezar _intento convencerlo Lupin.

Harry asintió aunque solo para evitar una discusión y luego continuaron conversando durante unos minutos hasta que Lupin se despidió y en cuanto este desapareció Harry convoco sus cosas e hizo lo mismo.

Harry re apareció frente a una casa abandonada, Harry apareció frente a su antigua casa, allí estaba el lugar en el que todo comenzó para el y en el que todo termino para sus padres.

El seto había crecido desmesuradamente durante los años que habían transcurrido desde que Hagrid lo rescatara de entre los escombros esparcidos por la hierba, que ahora le llegaba a la cintura. Gran parte de la casa seguía en pie, aunque cubierta por completo de oscura hiedra, pero la parte derecha del piso superior estaba destrozada. Harry estaba seguro que en ese lugar la maldición había rebotado.

Casi sin pensarlo su mano empujo la verja para abrirla, pero esta no se abrió y envés de eso Harry sintió una barrera invisible que rodeaba toda la casa.

Concentro su mente en la barrera y noto que no era el encantamiento fidelio como el había pensado originalmente, sino que era otro tipo de encantamiento que el no conocía, aunque aun así con un poco de tiempo podía atravesarla, el problema era que seguramente llegaría tarde a la estación.

Lanzo una última mirada a la casa como despidiéndose de ella y prometiéndole volver, cuando vio que en la verja había aparecido un pequeño letrero que decía:

_En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida._

_Su hijo Harry, es el único mago que ha sobrevivido al maleficio asesino._

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozo una familia._

Alrededor del escrito muchos visitantes habían dejado sus firmas o alguna nota de aliento para Harry por si algún día iba a ese lugar.

Mientras Harry leía las anotaciones que la gente había dejado, sintió como una única lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y en cuanto termino de caer, Harry dio media vuelta y desapareció para re aparecer en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

**y? que les parecio? espero sus comentarios nos vemos en el priximo.**


End file.
